Daría mi vida por ti
by Andy Potter
Summary: Inuyasha es mortalmente herido debido a una trampa de Naraku. Kagome se siente culpable y no sabe qué hacer. De repente se le abre la posibilidad de salvar a su amado Hanyu, pero todo tiene un precio. ¿Cuánto estaría dispuesta a sacrificar por él? Cap 7!
1. Impotencia

**_Hola!_**

**_Bueno, este es el primer fic de anime que escribo. Me encanta Inuyasha, y pues se me ocurrió esta historia. A ver qué tal les parece. Me cuentan si les gusta o no._**

**DARÍA MI VIDA POR TÍ**

**Cap 1**

**Impotencia**

Era una hermosa noche, con el azul profundo del cielo salpicado de estrellas. Una noche perfecta para los enamorados…

Lamentablemente, no todos los momentos ideales concuerdan con las situaciones adecuadas; y este era precisamente uno de esos momentos en que la naturaleza parecía burlarse de la vulnerabilidad de los seres vivos. La paz que emanaba el firmamento contrastaba fuertemente con el caos interior de una muchacha de cabello azabache y ojos chocolate aguados por el llanto, que abrazaba a un muchacho de largos cabellos nevados el cual yacía recostado sobre sus piernas…

-¡Inuyasha!... No te mueras, resiste por favor…-

El hanyu levantó con dificultad su cabeza y con una dulce mirada le susurró a su querida Kagome:- No te preo… cu…pes… Ese imbécil de Na…raku… no acabará conmigo tan…fácilmente-

-Todo fue mi culpa… yo… yo… no debí hacer eso…pero… estaba tan enojada contigo…- Dijo entre sollozos Kagome

-¡No seas… tonta… Nada de esto es tu… culpa…-

-¡Claro que sí¡Tu viniste a rescatarme!-seguía sollozando- ¡Si no fuera por mi estarías sano y salvo!-

-No… es …tu…culpa…-

-Sí, sí lo es- su voz sonaba a derrota- tu no sabes cómo sucedió todo- de su boca salió un sollozo resignado, para luego decir en un susurro casi inaudible y agarrando fuertemente el pasto con su mano derecha- Tengo más culpa de la que imaginas…-

-¡shh!- exclamó mientras delicadamente ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de Kagome- No te…culpes más-

En ese momento llegaron Miroku, Sango y Shippo montados sobre el lomo de Kirara. Kagome levató la cabeza y se tranquilizó un poco al verlos.

-Les avisé lo más rápido que pude Kagome- dijo Shippo como en forma de disculpa.

-Gracias Shippo-le sonrió tristemente la joven Higurashi.

-¿Cómo se encuentran, señorita Kagome?-preguntó Miroku.

-Yo estoy bien… pero…-las lágrimas caían por su rostro y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba hablar- Inuyasha se ve muy mal… no se qué hacer…-

-Yo revisaré las heridas heridas de Inuyasha, mientras tanto debería caminar un rato, eso la ayudara a calmarse un poco-

-Es… Está bien. -Se secó los ojos y se levantó posando delicadamente sobre el pasto la cabeza de su amado Hanyu-no tardaré- dijo mientras se internaba en el bosque.

-¡Voy contigo Kagome!-gritó el pequeño Shippo tratando de alcanzarla, pero un par de manos lo detuvieron y lo alzaron por la cintura.

-Necesita estar sola por un rato- dijo Sango- Mejor ayúdanos con Inuyasha. ¿Vale?-

-Esta bien, Sango- dijo Shippo no muy convencido.

Miroku examinó con cuidado las heridas de Inuyasha el cual se había desmayado. Todas eran leves, solo unos cuantos moretones y raspones aquí y allá; todas excepto una: un agujero de aproximadamente tres centímetros de diámetro, situado en la parte central superior de su pecho; esa herida se veía terrible, el agujero tenía bordes negros de piel y lo rodeaba una zona de un morado intenso; de la herida salía un viscoso líquido azul que lentamente corroía la piel del hanyu. Además de todo esto, Inuyasha tenía una fiebre altísima.

-¿Cómo está, su excelencia?- Preguntó Sango

-Nada bien- repuso Miroku- la mayoría son lesiones leves, pero la herida que presenta en el pecho se ve bastante mal, y ese líquido azul empeora todo, creo que es un veneno muy fuerte. ¿Tu qué opinas, Sango?-

-Sí, su excelencia, ese veneno es uno de los más poderosos que existe, y solo se obtiene con una receta especial. No muchos saben fabricarlo…-

-¿Se puede contrarrestar de aluna manera, Sango?- Preguntó Shippo preocupado.

-Hay un antídoto, pero…-

-¡Entonces hagámoslo!- dijo Shippo invitándola con gestos a moverse.

-¿Pero?- Preguntó el monje notando la expresión en el rostro de la exterminadora.

-Pero…- no se atrevía a continuar, no por lo que ello significaba-Ese antídoto… se necesitan al menos dos meses para fabricarlo…- dijo en un hilo de voz.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Shippo- ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados!- dijo mientras los ojos comenzaban a aguársele.

-Creo que no podemos hacer por ahora nada más por Inuyasha,…solo…esperar-

-¿Va a… morir?-preguntó Shippo haciendo un patético esfuerzo por contener el llanto.

-Inuyasha es muy fuerte, sobrevivirá. ¿Verdad, Sango?-

Pero Sango no escuchó. Les había dado la espalda mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. Aún no había conocido al primer monstruo o humano que hubiera sobrevivido sin el antídoto.-Maldito Naraku- susurró con sus manos empuñadas recordando todo el sufrimiento que había causado ese horrible ser.

* * *

**Ojalá y me manden reviews! Recibo sus comentarios y críticas.**

**Les deseo lo mejor!**

**Chao!**


	2. Remordimientos y una prueba de amor

**_Hola!_**

**_Aquí estoy con el segundo capi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Me alegran mucho._**

**Cap 2**

**Remordimientos y una prueba de amor**

Caminaba en la oscuridad. Sin darse cuenta se había internado en lo más profundo del bosque, donde ni un solo rayo de luz de luna se colaba por entre las tupidas coronas de los altos árboles. También hacía mucho frío, pero la joven Kagome Higurashi no notaba nada de esto porque los recuerdos y remordimientos invadían su mente…

Todo lo que le estaba pasando a Inuyasha era su culpa. Sus intenciones no habían sido herirlo de esa forma, tan solo quería darle un poco de celos. Esa era la infantil forma que había ideado para hacerle pagar al hanyu lo que le había hecho sentir hacía un par de semanas…

**(Recuerdo)**

Una mañana, mientras se dirigían a una aldea cercana Inuyasha había salido corriendo al sentir cerca el aroma de Kikyo. Kagome lo sabía y estaba determinada a no intervenir. Las horas habían pasado y el hanyu aún no regresaba. Kagome esperaba estoicamente mientras Sango, Miroku y Shippo murmuraban sobre el desagradable comportamiento de Inuyasha y sobre cómo era capaz la joven de cabellos negros de soportar semejante actitud.

Al aparecer las primeras estrellas en la bóveda celeste, la joven de ojos chocolate no pudo soportar más la incertidumbre que la invadía y después de dirigirle a sus acompañantes una sonrisa forzada, salió corriendo en la misma dirección que horas antes había tomado el joven de cabellos nevados.

Caminó un buen rato, hasta que sintió unos pasos acercarse, se escondió en un arbusto y los vio allí a la luz de la luna. Solos en la mitad del bosque, estaban Inuyasha y Kikyo. Se detuvieron. Kikyo parecía dispuesta a partir pero Inuyasha la detuvo agarrándole el brazo. Kagome no podía escuchar lo que se decían mutuamente, pero se notaba que Kikyo quería deshacerse del agarre del hanyu. Inuyasha atrajo hacia sí a Kikyo y la abrazó. La sacerdotisa trató de apartarlo. En ese momento Kagome notó que Kikyo tenía los ojos aguados, parecía a punto de llorar; esto la impactó, ya que la sacerdotisa siempre demostraba gran fortaleza, y no era de aquellas personas que se afligía por nimiedades. El hanyu no la soltó, y en vez de eso, hizo algo muy inesperado tanto para la mujer frente a él, como para la que estaba escondida tras un arbusto: Inuyasha besó a Kikyo.

Kagome sintió cómo el corazón se le oprimía, y luego comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras lágrimas humedecían sus mejillas. El beso no duró mucho porque Kikyo empujó fuertemente al híbrido, el cual cayó de espaldas. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar siquiera, la sacerdotisa se alejaba rápidamente levitada por sus fieles serpientes cazadoras de almas.

Pasado un momento, Inuyasha se disponía a volver junto a Kagome y compañía, cuando un aroma conocido lo hizo detenerse en seco y abrir un arbusto detrás del cual encontró a una conmocionada Kagome con los ojos llorosos.

-Kagome… yo…- el hanyu no sabía qué decir, tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hizo, pero no había querido herir a Kagome. Sin embargo¿Cómo iba a imaginar que ella estaría espiándolos detrás de un arbusto?

-¡Cállate, no quiero oír excusas…- dijo la joven mientras abundantes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Acto seguido comenzó a correr con todo lo que le daban sus piernas.

Oía pisadas detrás suyo. Estaba segura de que Inuyasha la seguía de cerca, pero no quería hablar con él.- ¡Vete¡Ahora no quiero hablar contigo¡Déjame sola!-

-Espera Kagome- dijo el Hanyu agarrándola de la misma manera que había hecho con Kikyo momentos atrás.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo tratando de zafarse.

-No quise herirte- dijo el hibrido mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Eres un estúpido!- dijo mientras se soltaba del abrazo y le propinaba una fuerte cachetada al hanyu.

-¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!- repitió Kagome una y otra vez exteriorizando su ira contenida. – ¡Y no te atrevas a seguirme Inuyasha!- dijo mientras se alejaba con paso firme, dejando en el suelo a un aturdido hanyu.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Sí, eso era lo que había pasado, lo que la había motivado a darle celos a Inuyasha. ¿Por qué había besado a Kikyo¿Por qué? Sabía que Kikyo era muy importante para el hanyu, y ya se había resignado, por eso, a pesar del dolor que le causaba cuando los veía juntos, le había pedido que la dejara acompañarlo. Sin embargo, jamás había imaginado que vería a Inuyasha y Kikyo besándose… eso le había destrozado el alma.

Desde entonces se había marchado a su época, y hasta hace apenas dos días acababa de volver al tiempo antiguo. Aún así la herida de su corazón no había cicatrizado, y se sentía muy deprimida. Por eso más que todo se había dejado influenciar y había armado ese infantil complot para darle celos a Inuyasha; aunque de haber sabido el drástico giro que darían los acontecimientos, jamás se habría prestado para hacer lo que había hecho…

**(Recuerdo)**

Sango, Miroku y Shippo observaban preocupados a la adolescente de melena azabache, mientras un hanyu vestido con kimono rojo y sentado en la rama de un árbol le daba miradas furtivas.

Era de noche y todos excepto Inuyasha se encontraban alrededor de una hoguera descansando de un arduo día de trabajo en el que con la unión de sus esfuerzos habían logrado descubrir el misterio sobre un Youkai que atacaba una aldea cercana.

La joven Kagome Higurashi tenía la mirada perdida. De repente se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban. Todos voltearon a ver cómo la figura de una muchacha de la aldea aparecía lentamente frente a ellos.

-Disculpen mi llegada repentina, no quería asustarlos- dijo la joven de cabello café.

-¿Pasó algo en la aldea, Nariko?- preguntó Sango

-No, nada de importancia. Es solo que… bueno… quería consultar algo con la señorita Kagome-

-¿Qué¿Conmigo?- reaccionó la aludida al escuchar su nombre.

-Sí señorita. ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- dijo Nariko

-Eh… sí claro-

Cuando se hubieron alejado varios metros, Nariko comenzó a hablar.

-Señorita, estoy preocupada por usted-

-¿Qué¿Tú también?-dijo Kagome sorprendida- No es nada. Estoy bien- le aseguró sin creérselo ni ella misma.

-Yo sé lo que le pasa. Es lo mismo que me pasaba a mí hasta que usted llegó. Sin su ayuda jamás me hubiera reconciliado con Hinatoshi-

-No… no es verdad- dijo con voz dudosa.

-Claro que sí, y como usted me ayudó, yo quiero hacer lo mismo por usted. Tengo un plan-.

-¿Un plan?- dijo Kagome tratando de mostrar el menor interés posible.

-Sí, así sabrá si él de verdad la ama, y de paso le devolverá un poco del trago amargo que le hizo pasar-

-¡Yo no quiero vengarme de Inuya…!- De repente se detuvo sonrojada.

-No es una venganza, tan solo una inocente broma-

-mmm… y… ¿Cuál es tu plan?-dijo Kagome no muy convencida, pero sin aguantar la curiosidad.

-Simplemente le dará celos-

-¿Celos?-

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno, el plan no había terminado nada bien, por el contrario, todo había salido terrible. El plan consistía en que Kagome iría a caminar con Kenoske el primo de Nariko, y que la joven campesina se encargaría de indirectamente darle a conocer está información al hanyu, agregándole que el joven Kenoske se había prendado de ella y quería proponerle matrimonio.

Lamentablemente nada había salido de acuerdo a lo planeado. Cuando Kagome regresó a la aldea, el apuesto Kenoske se transformó en el terrible Naraku y la envolvió en sus múltiples tentáculos asfixiándola. Al poco tiempo llegó Inuyasha y se puso a luchar desesperadamente pro rescatar a Kagome. La joven de cabellos negros estaba muy mal y ya empezaba a ponerse morada cuando Naraku le dijo al hanyu:

-Si sigues defendiéndote de mis ataques, la humana morirá-

-¡Maldito Naraku¡Suelta a Kagome!-

-¿Por qué no dejas de luchar Inuyasha, acaso quieres que ella muera? Si es así, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo- dijo Naraku apretando más a Kagome.

-Está bien- dijo Inuyasha soltando a colmillo de acero.

-No… lo…hagas- dijo Kagome entrecortadamente mientras sentía cómo se ahogaba.

Naraku aprovechó el momento y atacó a Inuyasha con un tentáculo de color azul que le apareció de repente. El hanyu gritó de dolor cuando sintió cómo el tentáculo se le clavaba en el pecho. Apenas hubo herido a Inuyasha, el tentáculo azul se desvaneció.

Naraku estaba tan ocupado disfrutando su victoria que no se dio cuenta cuando Kagome se soltó, acomodó su arco y le lanzó una flecha purificadora que le dio en el pecho destruyendo gran parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Me las pagarás asquerosa humana!- le gritó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Kagome se olvidó de lo débil que estaba y corrió al lado de Inuyasha el cual había quedado gravemente herido por el último ataque de Naraku. En ese instante llegó shippo corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí¿Por qué Inuyasha está así?-

-¡Rápido Shippo¡Busca a Sango y a Miroku!-

-Es… está bien Kagome- dijo el zorrito mientras se devolvía tan rápido como podía.

**(Fin del recuerdo)**

Si no hubiera seguido ese estúpido plan para darle celos a Inuyasha, nada malo habría pasado. No se hubiera encontrado sola a merced de Naraku he Inuyasha no habría salido herido. Era una estúpida por haber caído en semejante trampa. Por su culpa Su amado hanyu estaba muy mal, y algo le decía que lo más probable era que él… él… no podía aceptarlo¿Cómo podría vivir sin ese molesto muchacho al que tanto amaba?

Pero ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, caminando por el bosque mientras su querido Inuyasha agonizaba? Tenía que volver cuanto antes, estar a su lado.

Se dispuso a volver, pero había caminado demasiado tiempo perdida en sus pensamientos y no sabía qué camino seguir. Comenzó a avanzar en línea recta, segura que de esa manera tarde o temprano saldría del bosque. Pronto la venció la desesperación y comenzó a correr hasta que tropezó con la raíz de un gran árbol, entonces algo dentro de su corazón se rompió y volvió a llorar, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, porque de repente tenía la certeza de que esa noche su amado Inuyasha moriría. Golpeó el pasto con todas sus fuerzas, su respiración se volvió entrecortada y la visión se le nubló por las lágrimas. Una y otra vez repetía –No quiero que muera. Lo amo demasiado- y en un susurro casi inaudible dijo- Haría cualquier cosa por salvarlo-

De nada valía llorar, pensó secándose las lágrimas. Lo más importante por ahora era volver a su lado. Se levantó y volvió a andar hasta que tropezó por segunda vez, ahora contra unas escaleras. Alzó la vista y en la penumbra pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser la entrada a un templo. Se alegró, allí tal vez encontraría un sacerdote que le indicara el camino correcto para volver a donde se encontraba Inuyasha.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró. Pero allí no había nadie. Sin embargo había tal paz en el ambiente que Kagome no pudo evitar arrodillarse y orar. Repentinamente una luz cegadora la envolvió, pero ella no tuvo miedo, inexplicablemente sabía que nada malo le iba a pasar.

-¿Amas a Inuyasha?-le preguntó una voz

-Sí, con todo mi corazón-contestó Kagome

-¿A pesar de que es un hibrido?-

-Lo amo tal cual es-

-¿Sabes que hoy morirá?-

En ese momento Kagome sintió un vacío al confirmarse sus sospechas. –Mi corazón me lo había dicho, pero no lo quería aceptar-

-¿Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por salvarlo?-

-Sí… pero ¿cómo lo sabe?-

-Se muchas cosas, mas de las que podrías llegar a imaginarte- contestó la voz- ¿te mantienes en tu palabra¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar lo que sea por salvarlo?-

-Sí, lo estoy-

-Es verdad. Tu corazón no miente. Aceptamos tu sacrificio. Él se salvará.-dijeron está vez varias voces al unísono.

-¿De verdad¿Vivirá?-

-Si, eso hemos dicho-

-¿Cuál será mi sacrificio?-

-Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, y deberás afrontar sus consecuencias. ¿Estás dispuesta?-

-Sí- dijo mientras la luz blanca lentamente se desvanecía y ella caía en un profundo sueño.

-----------------------------------

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara. Fastidiada se dio media vuelta y se tapó el rostro cos sus manos.

-Ya voy mamá, ya me levanto- decía todavía medio dormida, pero cuando un montón de recuerdos la invadieron, despertó de inmediato.

La adolescente de cabello oscuro como la noche se encontraba en la mitad del bosque. Se levantó y observó cuidadosamente alrededor. No se veía ningún templo. Había tantos y tan viejos árboles, que parecía imposible que tan solo la noche anterior allí mismo hubiera estado aquel lugar de oración. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

* * *

**_Bueno, ojalá y me cuenten cómo les va pareciendo la historia. Aquí tiene la contestación a sus reviews:_**

Miku Arisawa: Tu historia me parece muy interesante, así que no fue ninguna molestia leerla. Agradezco que sacaras tiempo para leer mi fic y dejarme un comentario. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Inu a veces es un tonto, pero otras veces puede ser muy tierno. Vamos a ver que pasa con la historia. Y por fa actualiza tu fic tan pronto como puedas. Me tienes en ascuas.

LADY DRAGON84: Bueno, me alegro de que te haya gustado el primer capi de mi fic y de que ta haya dejado en suspenso. En este capi no se vislubra mucho sobre el futuro de Inuyasha, ya que se centra en Kagome y en lo que pasó, pero en las próximas actualizaciones podras saber lo que va a pasar con el hanyu, y también con kagome.

Chica-anime 4ever: Muchas gracias por tu review. Me emociona que te guste tanto mi historia. Ya verás en el próximo capi lo que pasa con Inu. Me cuentas cómo te pareció el segundo capi.

lore.it92: Gracias por tu review!

Nana-chan7: Me alegra mucho que te guste cómo relato, cada día trato de hacerlo mejor (a ver si lo consigo !). Bueno, en este capi sí describo qué fue lo que pasó. Me cuentas qué tal te pareció. También te deseo muy buenos resultados en tus pruebas. Animo!

lorena: Bueno, ya verás en los próximos capis qué pasa con Inu y con Kagome. No dudes que habrá más romance. En cuanto a lo de lemon, pues la verdad, no tengo planeado poner lemon en la historia. Besos, abrazos y romance habrá, además de cierta acción y otras cosas muy interesantes; pero no creo que ponga a los personajes a tener relaciones tan íntimas como las que se describen en el lemon.Siento no poder complacerte en ese aspecto. Muchas gracias por tu review. También te mando un abrazo

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_**

****

**_Hasta el próximo capi!_**

**_Chao!_**


	3. Inuyasha

**_Hola de nuevo!_**

**_Aquí estoy una vez más con un nuevo capi. Son las doce de la noche y tengo mucho sueño, me duelen las manos de tanto escribir; además ¿mañana?mejor dicho, hoy me tengo que levantar temprano porque comienzo un curso de inglés, pero bueno, quería actualizar lo más pronto posible, así que hice elesfuerzo.Me avisan que tal les parece este capi..._**

**Cap 3**

**Inuyasha**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cara. Fastidiada se dio media vuelta y se tapó el rostro cos sus manos.

-Ya voy mamá, ya me levanto- decía todavía medio dormida, pero cuando un montón de recuerdos la invadieron, despertó de inmediato.

La adolescente de cabello oscuro como la noche se encontraba en la mitad del bosque. Se levantó y observó cuidadosamente alrededor. No se veía ningún templo. Había tantos y tan viejos árboles, que parecía imposible que tan solo la noche anterior allí mismo hubiera estado aquel lugar de oración. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño?

Quizás sí, quizás no. Pero por ahora saberlo no era lo más importante. Lo que en verdad anhelaba en esos momentos era volver al lado de Inuyasha y ver cómo estaba. Deseó que nada hubiese sido un sueño; así, su querido hanyu se habría salvado, no le importaba lo que tuviese que sacrificar. También, y debido a lo compleja de la naturaleza humana, deseó que todo hubiese sido un sueño, una terrible pesadilla y nada más; así, Inuyasha no habría salido herido, y en estos momentos estaría buscándola como loco y enojado por su retraso.

Comenzó a andar en línea recta cuando a los pocos pasos escuchó que alguien la llamaba- ¡Kagome!- Sonrió aliviada, conocía perfectamente al dueño, o mejor dicho, la dueña de esa voz, era Sango.

-¡Aquí estoy, Sango!-

-Oh! Kagome¿dónde te habías metido¿No se suponía que tan solo ibas a caminar por un rato?- dijo la exterminadora mientras se bajaba del lomo de Kirara.

-Lo siento Sango, no sé qué me pasó…es que de repente me perdí- dijo con un poco de vergüenza. -¿Cómo… cómo está Inu… Inuyasha?- preguntó con la voz temblorosa y con miedo de oír la respuesta.

-Todavía no ha despertado, está muy débil, pero creo que sobrevivirá. ¡Es increíble, pensé que morir…-se paró en seco - Lo importante es que se recuperará.

-¡Qué bien!- dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa tan alegre que no se le había visto desde hacía varios días.

-¡Volvamos!- dijo la exterminadora montándose sobre Kirara e invitando a la joven de cabellos oscuros a hacer lo mismo.

Sango le explicó a Kagome que habían decidido llevar a Inuyasha donde la anciana Kaede ya que pensaron que allí estaría mejor. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Inuyasha durmiendo tendido sobre una litera. Kagome se acercó a él y escuchó su respiración, notó que le costaba un poco de trabajo llevar aire a sus pulmones, le tocó la frente y la sintió bastante caliente; al alejar sus manos notó cómo se habían impregnado del agua salada que brotaba por la piel del hanyu, se las secó usando su falda, para luego acariciar los largos cabellos nevados del hibrido. ¡Él estaba bien, bueno… lo que se decía totalmente bien, no, pero ¡Estaba vivo! Y para ella eso era suficiente por ahora.

-¿En verdad se recuperará?-

-Sí, Kagome. Todavía tiene un poco de fiebre, pero eso es un buen síntoma, ya que quiere decir que el cuerpo de Inuyasha lucha por reestablecerse. No te puedo decir si se recuperará totalmente, ya que es la primera vez que veo sobrevivir a alguien sin el antídoto, pero creo que si preparo el antídoto y se lo doy, así sea dentro de dos meses, eso eliminará totalmente el veneno y permitirá que se reestablezca del todo.-

-¡Que bien!- dijo la joven con poderes espirituales.

-La verdad Inuyasha me sorprendió.- continuó hablando Sango- Es más fuerte de lo que pensamos. ¡Fue un verdadero milagro!- le dijo Sango con una sonrisa, tratando de disminuir la preocupación de Kagome, pero consiguiendo, sin saberlo, todo lo contrario.

-Un verdadero milagro- repitió Kagome en un susurro recordando imágenes fugaces del templo, de la luz que la había envuelto, y las voces que le habían brindado la oportunidad de salvar a Inuyasha. ¿Qué tendría que sacrificar por este momento de dicha?

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían caído en la trampa de Naraku. Inuyasha se encontraba mejor, la herida había cicatrizado casi totalmente y la piel de su pecho volvía a tener una coloración normal y saludable. Caminaba normalmente, pero todavía no era capaz de correr durante largos periodos de tiempo, y aunque él trataba de ocultarlo, tampoco aguantaba cargar cosas sobre su espalda porque esto le provocaba un agudo dolor en su pecho; así que Kagome usaba ahora mucho más seguido su bicicleta.

Estaban caminando hacia una aldea en donde habían escuchado que se hacían los mejores estofados de cerdo…

-mmm…. Desde aquí puedo oler el delicioso aroma de los estofados- decía Shippo moviendo su naricita.

-He escuchado que en estos días celebran un festival. Dicen que por esta época las mujeres se arreglan como nunca y que se ponen bellísimas- dijo Miroku soltando un suspiro.

-Su excelencia no debería pensar en esas cosas- dijo Sango visiblemente molesta.

-No te preocupes mi querida Sango…-dijo mientras se acercaba a la exterminadora- Yo solo tengo ojos para ti- le susurró mientras ponía su mano en donde tiene la mañana de ponerla en las mujeres, para un instante después recibir un fuerte bofetón proveniente de una sonrojada y enojada Sango.

-¡Atrevido!-

-Monje pervertido- susurró Inuyasha por lo bajo, mientras Shippo exclamaba- ¿Cuándo aprenderá su lección?

Ya estaban cerca de la aldea, cuando Inuyasha comenzó lentamente a quedarse rezagado. Los demás no lo notaron hasta que un fuerte grito de dolor los hizo voltear para encontrarse con la imagen de un adolorido hanyu que se doblaba sobre su pecho mientras gruesas gotas perladas surcaban su frente. Un instante después Inuyasha se erguía respirando agitadamente y tomando su pecho con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien¿Qué tienes?- corrió una preocupada Kagome a su lado.

-No… no es nada- dijo jadeante- solo me dolió un poco, pero… ya pasó, ya estoy bien-

-Paremos aquí para que Inuyasha descanse- sugirió Miroku.

-¡No soy tan débil como un humano¡No necesito descansar!-dijo el ya repuesto híbrido molesto por las palabras del monje-

-Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí necesito descansar- dijo Kagome mientras se sentaba en un árbol cercano.

-Yo también- dijo Sango sentándose al lado de Kagome.

-Oh¡Está bien!- aceptó Inuyasha aún con un poco de enfado- Pero que conste que nos detenemos por ustedes-

Miroku sonrió, era increíble cómo las mujeres solían encontrar soluciones tan diplomáticas para todo.

-Es extraño- susurró Kagome para sí misma, pero la exterminadora la escuchó.

-¿Qué es extraño?- preguntó

-Oh! Es que… bueno, creí sentir la presencia de un fragmento de Shikon-

-¿Qué¿Dónde?-preguntó Sango.

-¿De que hablan?-preguntó el zorrito mientras se acercaba a ellas.

-Parece que Kagome sintió un fragmento de Shikon cerca- contestó Sango en voz lo suficientemente alta, de tal manera que además de Shippo, Inuyasha y Miroku también escucharon.

-¿De verdad¿Y donde está, Kagome? Vamos por él- dijo Inuyasha.

-Es que… no sé dónde está…- dijo un poco sonrojada la chica de pelo azabache y ojos café.

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?- la cuestionó molesto el hanyu- ¿Lo sentiste o no?-

-¡No lo sé!Creí sentir un fragmento de Shikon cerca. Pero cuando se los iba a decir, escuché que gritabas y me acerqué a ti, y luego cuando traté de saber en donde estaba el fragmento, ya no sentí más su presencia-

-¡La presencia de un fragmento no desaparece así como así!-le espetó Inuyasha.

-¡Ya lo sé!-replicó molesta Kagome.

-¿Y sabes de dónde provenía la presencia?-preguntó Sango

-No, no alcancé a distinguir exactamente dónde estaba- dijo Kagome visiblemente decepcionada.

-Bueno, tal vez solo fue tu imaginación. De todas formas ya no podemos hacer nada. Mejor volvamos a caminar.- dijo Sango tratando de calmar los ánimos.- Ya quiero probar ese delicioso estofado.

-Sí, Sango tiene razón- la apoyó Miroku- Yo también tengo hambre.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**Una semana después…**

Kagome estaba contenta. ¡Por fin se había terminado esa terrible semana de exámenes!

En esos momentos se encontraba junto a sus amigas del colegio en un parque de diversiones ambulante que hacía poco había llegado a la ciudad. Habían escuchado que allí había una casa del miedo espectacular. Los que ya habían ido decían que era un lugar escalofriante, y que se necesitaba mucha valentía para entrar. A todas ellas les había picado la curiosidad, y tenían muchas ganas de entrar y comprobar lo que les habían contado.

Por fin estaba parada frente a la casa. Por fuera no parecía nada escalofriante. Simplemente una gran casa blanca de dos pisos. Entregó su boleta al encargado y entró.

Todo era oscuridad. Caminaba junto con sus amigas, estaban todas cogidas unas a otras de la mano. Dando pasos inseguros y a tientas chocaron con una gran puerta. Kagome dio un paso al frente y tomando aire la abrió. Detrás de la puerta abierta observó rostros terroríficos que flotaban en el aire e iban de un lado a otro. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero decidiendo que no se iba a dejar asustar tan fácilmente dio unos pasos hacia delante. Entonces oyó un ruido detrás suyo y al voltearse para ver de dónde provenía, notó cómo la puerta se había cerrado, dejándola de esta manera aislada de sus amigas. Buscó una perilla para abrir la puerta pero no la encontró. Avanzó un poco sintiendo cómo la piel se le ponía de gallina. De repente sus manos tocaron algo frío que se encontraba frente a ella, comenzó a palparlo para averiguar que era, cuando una pequeña luz se encendió, y se dio cuenta que lo que tocaba era un cadáver que tenía los ojos salidos…

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- gritó sintiendo que el corazón se le iba a salir del susto. "Todo es de mentiras, estoy en un parque de diversiones" pensó para calmarse mientras cerraba los ojos para deshacerse de la horrible imagen frente a ella. Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe. Separó temerosamente sus párpados y para su sorpresa, vio a un furioso Inuyasha que estrangulaba al falso cadáver.

-¡Maldito¡No permitiré que lastimes a Kagome!- decía el hanyu mientras desbarataba a la marioneta.

-¡Ya basta Inuyasha!- dijo con voz que parecía enojada, aunque en verdad le aliviaba mucho ver a Inuyasha frente a ella. "Nunca volveré a entrar a una casa de estas" decidió.-¡Vamonos!- dijo tomando al híbrido por una oreja.

-Ay! Kagome no me cojas de ahí!-le exigió el hanyu.

-¡Vamos a salir de aquí ahora mismo!- dijo la joven sin soltarle la oreja y dando unos decididos pasos hasta que al recordar algo se detuvo- Por cierto¿Dónde está la salida?-

Al escuchar esto el híbrido se fue para atrás.-Suéltame y te digo-

-Oh! Está bien- dijo mientras lo soltaba.

-Súbete-

-¿Qué? No, todavía estas muy débil-

-¡No soy un debilucho!- replicó molesto el hanyu.

-¡No dije que fueras un debilucho! De todas formas no quiero que me cargues- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Está bien, entonces dame la mano- dijo mientras la jalaba hacia la puerta sin perilla.

-¡Garras de acero!- exclamó mientras hacía añicos la puerta

-¡NO hagas eso¡Nos pueden demandar por daños a propiedad ajena!- exclamó Kagome, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Nos pueden deman… Qué¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó un confundido Inuyasha.

-Ahgg! No importa.- dijo la muchacha perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba- ¡Mejor salgamos de una buena vez!- dijo mientras volvía a coger al hanyu por la oreja, y lo arrastraba hasta la salida, o mejor dicho, la entrada de la casa, ya que la salida oficial quedaba del otro lado.

No soltó al hanyu hasta que estuvieron bien lejos del parque de diversiones ambulantes. Mientras aprovechó para preguntarle por qué había venido.

-¡Te demorabas mucho, y sabes que no podemos buscar los fragmentos si tu no estas-

-¿Así que solo viniste por los fragmentos?- preguntó con voz decepcionada.

-Bueno… no- dijo el hanyu sabiendo que había metido la pata- También vine por ti- dijo mirándola con ojos sinceros.

-¡Mentiroso¿Sabes qué¡No me hables más!- le espetó.

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más hasta que ambos decidieron tácitamente continuar caminando en silencio hasta la casa de Kagome.

Llegaron justo a la hora de la cena. Inuyasha devoró todo lo que ponían frente a él, solo le faltó comerse los platos. Kagome lo miraba enfocando los ojos hacia arriba en señal de desaprobación, luego al terminar de comer, bostezó, les deseó a todos buena noche, y se fue a su cuarto a dormir…

Estaba en el bosque de noche. Caminaba casi a tientas. Huía de alguien, pero no sabía de quién. Miró hacia atrás para averiguar si todavía la perseguían. "No hay nadie" pensó aliviada mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente, y entonces lo vio. Primero como una sombra que se abalanzaba sobre ella, y luego, al sentir los tentáculos rodear su cuello, supo de quién se trataba, era Naraku.

-¡Esta vez sí acabaré contigo!- decía mientras la asfixiaba.

-¡No¡Sueltame!- gritaba desesperada. Pero le faltaba demasiado el aire. Estaba segura de que pronto perdería el conocimiento. No, no podía permitir que Naraku la matara, no podía repetir la historia de Kykio…

-¡NO¡NO!- gritaba una agitada Kagome mientras se despertaba de su pesadilla, pero la realidad no parecía más alentadora, ya que un rostro grotesco y lleno de verrugas estaba a unos centímetros de su cara y la miraba con… ¿Preocupación?

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-

-¡Cálmate Kagome!- dijo aquel extraño ser para dejar ver un rostro trigueño y de ojos dorados.

-¿Inuyasha?-

-Si, soy yo Kagome- dijo sonriéndole- ¿Ya me perdonaste? No quería arruinar la salida con tus amigas, pero de verdad pensé que ese ser te iba a hacer daño.-

-¿Y por eso te pones eso!- le espetó al notar la máscara que sostenía el hanyu en su mano derecha.

-Pensé que te gustaría que te asustara-

-¿Por qué me va a gustar que me asusten?- dijo la chica muy enfadada.

-¿Cómo que por qué?- dijo el hanyu con una expresión mezcla de confusión y enojo- ¡Estabas muy enojada porque por mi culpa no pudiste seguir en esa extraña casa¡Me dijiste que habías ido porque querías, y que de antemano sabías que te iban a asustar! Y bueno… como por mi culpa no te pudieron asustar más, pues quise asustarte yo mismo para que me perdonaras-

-Ahggg¡Tú no entiendes nada¡No quería que tú me asustaras!-

-¿Y por qué los de esa casa sí?-

-Bueno en realidad tampoco quería que me asustaran ellos-

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste?-

-Porque… porque…-no sabía qué responder¿Por qué había ido si le daba miedo? Entonces, recordó un viejo dicho "La curiosidad mató al gato", sí, por eso había ido…- fui por curiosidad- finalmente le respondió.

Inuyasha abrió la boca para replicarle algo, pero ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-Shhh, Mi mamá viene. Escóndete-

-¿Qué?- dijo el hanyu confundido mientras ponía sus sentidos alerta. De verdad la señora Higurashi se dirigía al cuarto, su aroma era inconfundible, pero¿Cómo había podido darse primero cuenta Kagome que él¿Tan distraído estaba discutiendo con ella?-

-Métete ahí- dijo empujándolo dentro de un armario.

-Pero… ¿Por qué¡No estamos haciendo nada malo!- le reprochó Inuyasha.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es bien visto que una señorita reciba visitas a esta hora, sobre todo de muchachos- dijo mientras cerraba el armario justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

-¿Kagome¿Estás bien, hija?-

-Sí mamá, no te preocupes-

-¿Por qué gritabas?-

-¡Ah! Es que tuve una pesadilla, pero ya me calmé. Creo que voy a volver a dormir. ¿Desperté a Souta y al abuelo?-

-No, tranquila. Sabes tan bien como yo que ellos suelen dormir como troncos-

-Sí, así es- dijo Kagome esbozando una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hasta mañana entonces, que pases una buena noche y libre de pesadillas-

-Gracias mamá. Te deseo lo mismo-

La Sra. Higurashi le dio un beso en la frente a su hija, y luego se marchó.

Apenas oyó lo suficientemente lejos los pasos de su madre, Kagome abrió la puerta del armario dejando salir a un magullado Inuyasha.

-Auch!- se quejó este tocándose el pecho.

-¿Se resintió tu herida?- preguntó preocupada mientras le quitaba la parte de arriba del kimono a un sonrojado hanyu- ¡Déjame ver!-

-¡Ay, sí! Te lastimé al meterte tan bruscamente en el armario. En verdad lo siento. La herida se te abrió un poco, pero no demasiado, espera un momento mientras busco el botiquín-

Entonces Kagome se dirigió a su armario, sacó el botiquín de primeros auxilios y se sentó al lado del híbrido. Comenzó a curarle con cuidado y mucha concentración. Al final le preguntó- ¿Cómo te sientes Inuyasha?- pero se dio cuenta que el hanyu se había quedado dormido sobre el tapete donde estaba recostado.- Bueno, entonces, que pases buenas noches- le deseó en un susurró mientras con mucha ternura lo arropaba con una manta, para después ella misma subirse a su cama e intentar conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

Cerró los ojos y varias imágenes de Inuyasha vinieron a su mente: Inuyasha besando a Kikyo, Inuyasha haciéndose el fuerte cuando estaba muy malherido y le preguntaban cómo se sentía, Inuyasha despedazando el terrorifico muñeco en la casa del miedo preocupado de que ese ser no le hiciera daño a su querida Kagome, Inuyasha sonrojándose cuando ella observaba su herida. Todas esas eran facetas del hanyu: tierno, malgeniado, ingenuo para algunas cosas, confuso, a veces hasta agresivo. Sonrió resignadamente. Así era Inuyasha, su amado Inuyasha.

* * *

_**Bueno, mis queridos lectores y lectoras, les quiero comentar que dentro de una semana entrode nuevo a estudiary les pido comprensión y paciencia si en algún momento me llego a demorar demasiado en actualizar, ya que por esa época me suele quedar muy poco tiempo libre. De todas formas les prometo que me esforzaré por actualizar constantemente esta historia.**_

**_Bueno, cambiando de tema, aquí están las contestaciones de sus reviews:_**

lore.it92: Me alegra que pienses que esto se está poniendo bueno. Gracias por tu review!

Chica-anime 4ever¡Q bien q el anterior capi te haya parecido lindo!. Con Kagome pasarán muchas cosas, dentro de unos capis sabras cual es su sacrificio.

deep and from heart: Bueno, aquí está la conti. Lo del sacrificio, si todo sale según mis planes se sabrá concretamente dentro de un par de capis.

kitsuxan: Gracias por tu review! Por supuesto que lo voy a seguir!

Miku Arisawa: Gracias por tu review! Kagome sacrificó algo que le traerá dolor, pero quien sabe qué pasará después.Vi que ya actualizaste tu historia, pero aún me sigues dejandondo en ascuas. Te felicito, tu historia va muy bien.

LADY DRAGON84: Siento que el anterior capi te haya deprimido. Traté de hacer este un poco más alegre. Me encantá que te esté gustando esta historia.

Hally777: Bueno, pues sí es mi primer fic de anime, aunque he hecho otros 2 sobre Harry Potter. Me alegro de que te guste tanto este fic. Y de verdad me voy a esforzar por llegar hasta el final con esta historia.

Nana-chan7: Q bien q te guste cómo relato! Eso me pone muy contenta. Me estoy esforzando por no dejar este fic a la mitad, tengo planeado llegar hasta el final. Se lo feo que es cuando a uno se le va la inspiración. Así estoy con mis fics de Harry Potter que hace rato no actualizo. Pero la experiencia con esos fics me ha servido para planificar mejor la trama de esta historia, y tener más o menos claro qué voy a poner en cada capi, para que así no se me corte la inspiración. No te des por vencida, si te surge la inspiración para una nueva historia, estructura bien la trama e idea más o menos q pondrás en cada capi, lo demás ya es menos complicado. Animo!

**_Gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_Les deseo lo mejor!_**

**_Chao!_**


	4. Luna nueva

**_Hola de nuevo! _**

**_Gracias por sus reviews! Ya empecé clases y ahora me resulta más dificil actualizar, pero pienso seguir con este fic hasta el final. Aquí tienen el cap 4... Me cuentan cómo les parece..._**

**Cap 4**

**Luna nueva**

Estaba recostada sobre el grueso tronco de un árbol, mientras movía las manos inquieta y la brisa rodeaba su cuerpo. Se sentía muy nerviosa, algo cambiaba dentro de ella, de eso estaba segura, pero todavía no comprendía exactamente qué era. Recordó el trato que había hecho en el templo, hasta ahora nada le parecía que fuese el sacrificio que le habían exigido a cambio de la vida de Inuyasha, pero tenía mucho miedo de cuando llegara la hora de saber qué había aceptado sacrificar. Se decía a sí misma que no importaba, y en cierto sentido era verdad: si tuviera que volver a elegir, sacrificaría lo que fuera por salvar a Inuyasha; pero aún así, no podía alejar el temor que se apoderaba cada vez más de ella. Todo su ser se encontraba a la espera de algo terrible. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

-¿Tienes frío?- le preguntó el hanyu a sus espaldas al notar el leve temblor de su cuerpo.

-Sí… un poco- dijo Kagome sin voltear a mirarlo y tratando de contener las inmensas e inexplicables ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento.

"Algo raro pasa con Kagome" pensaba el hanyu mientras miraba a la joven de espaldas. Desde hacía un par de días se había empezado a comportar extraña. Parecía alejada del mundo, y muy preocupada con algo que no quería compartir con nadie. Además le habían aparecido unas terribles ojeras, parecía como si llevara mucho tiempo sin dormir. "¿Se sentirá enferma?" Había tratado de no acercársele mucho para no molestarla y terminar haciendo las cosas mal, como usualmente pasaba. Pero ya no soportaba verla así, necesitaba saber qué le pasaba y por qué se comportaba de manera tan extraña.

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó mientras se plantaba frente a la joven y la arropaba con la parte de arriba de sus rojas vestimentas –Has estado llorando¿verdad?- dijo acariciando suavemente las húmedas mejillas de Kagome.

-No… no me pasa… nada- dijo tratando de contenerse.

-¿Acaso no confías en mi, Kagome?- le preguntó con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos dorados.

-Claro que sí, Inuyasha- decía mientas un par de lágrimas se le escapaban nuevamente, lo cual provocó que en un impulso, el hanyu la abrazara, y allí fue donde se le quebró el corazón y no pudo contenerse más. Le devolvió fuertemente el abrazo al medio demonio y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"¿Qué te pasa Kagome, mi querida Kagome" se preguntaba el hanyu sin atreverse a pedirle una explicación, y ahora más preocupado que antes.

-Me siento sola- susurró Kagome mientras se aferraba más fuertemente a Inuyasha- Tengo miedo-

-No estás sola, cuentas con nosotros… ¿por qué… por qué sientes miedo?- dijo el hanyu. "Por qué tendrá tanto miedo, acaso lo que le pasa a Kagome será culpa de Naraku?".

-No lo se- contestó la muchacha con una verdad a medias, sabía que tenía miedo porque presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, pero exactamente a qué le temía, no estaba totalmente segura.- Deben ser tonterías mías-

Luego se hizo un pesado silencio. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar. No sabían qué decir. Por un lado, estaba Kagome que no quería mentirle a Inuyasha, pero tampoco quería que se enterara lo que había pasado la noche en que Naraku les había tendido la trampa, y tampoco deseaba contarle a nadie sobre su mal presentimiento porque eso lo haría más real. Por el otro, se encontraba Inuyasha, que anhelaba saber qué pasaba con Kagome, pero no quería presionarla a que se lo dijera por miedo a lastimarla.

Así pasaron un buen tiempo, como si de repente les hubieran quitado el habla, hasta que Kagome preguntó algo que le oprimía el alma…

-¿Amas a Kikyo?- "Aghh¡Que tonta soy!" pensó la muchacha de cabellos azabaches apenas un instante después de que la pregunta escapara de sus labios, "Por supuesto que la ama. ¿En qué estaba pensando al preguntarle eso?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada incómodo. "¿Por qué a Kagome se le ocurría preguntarle precisamente eso? Reflexionó, y para su sorpresa, se dio cuenta de que no estaba seguro sobre lo que sentía por la sacerdotisa. En el pasado la había amado mucho, tanto, que había llegado a considerar la posibilidad de usar la perla de Shikon para convertirse en humano tal y como quería Kikyo, para así pasar el resto de sus vidas juntos. Pero eso, eso había pasado hacía poco más de cincuenta años, y ahora todo era diferente porque estaba Kagome…

-Si no quieres no me respondas, ya se la respuesta- dijo la joven molesta por el prolongado silencio del híbrido.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó el hanyu perdiéndose en el chocolate de los ojos de Kagome, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba. Su miraba triste y resignada la delataba, para ella Kikyo había sido y era el único amor de Inuyasha. No supo por qué, pero no quería que ella pensara eso, y llevado por la necesidad de hacérselo saber, dijo la verdad…

-No lo sé…-

-¿Cómo no vas a saber lo que sientes por una persona?-

-¿Acaso tú lo sabes?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- dijo Kagome sin pensarlo.

-Entonces dime qué sientes por mí- la retó Inuyasha.

-Yo… yo…- tartamudeó Kagome mientras un leve tono carmín cubría sus mejillas.- Te lo digo si tú me dices qué sientes por mí-

-¡Eso es trampa¡Yo pregunté primero!-

-Está bien, entonces dime… ¿Soy importante para ti?- dijo para desviar un poco el tema (aunque no tanto)

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo el hanyu con la mirada firme.

-Dime… la primera vez que nos vimos, te…- Kagome estaba sonrojada – te interesó algo de mí?- preguntó esperanzada y algo avergonzada.

-Sí- contestó Inuyasha rememorando aquel día y comenzando a narrarlo en voz baja.

-¿Qué fue lo que te llamó la atención de mí?- preguntó Kagome que cada vez estaba más ilusionada.

-Te parecías a Kikyo- dijo el hanyu todavía recordando ese día y sin haberle prestado atención a la pregunta de la muchacha. Pero una fuerte cachetada lo sacó de sus recuerdos.

-¡Eres un tonto!- dijo la muchacha mientras se levantaba, se quitaba el abrigo rojo y lo tiraba a la cara de su dueño.

-¡Eh¿Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-¡Y todavía lo preguntas¿Solo soy importante para ti porque me parezco a Kikyo y puedo buscar los fragmentos, verdad?-

-¡Yo no dije eso!- replicó el medio demonio todavía sin entender por qué Kagome estaba tan furiosa.

¡Estoy harta de ti¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo¡Abajo!- decía la muchacha a todo pulmón. Luego cuando se calmó un poco dijo en un tono cortante- Me regreso a mi época, no te molestes en buscarme porque no pienso volver en un buen tiempo. ¡Adiós!- concluyó y se fue con paso firme y decidido hacia el pozo.

"Rayos" pensaba la enojada joven mientras caminaba hacia el pozo. Inuyasha se había portado tan lindo, pero tenía que salir con eso: te parecías a Kikyo … Pero bueno, ella había empezado con ese tema… ahgg! Aún así la enojaba… parecía que ella nunca podría ocupar el lugar que la sacerdotisa tenía en el corazón del hanyu…

Salió al claro en donde se encontraba el pozo, todo estaba muy oscuro, y al mirar al cielo apenas pudo distinguir una leve sombra del astro celeste, ese día era luna nueva. Repentinamente tuvo una sensación de vértigo, todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, cuando su cuerpo no pudo sostenerse más tiempo, cayó sobre la fría y húmeda hierba, y comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía como si estuviera en una de esas antiguas máquinas de tortura en donde amarraban las cuatro extremidades de una persona y las estiraban en direcciones contrarias¡era horrible! Toda ella se retorcía incontroladamente. Cada fibra de su ser sentía un dolor agudo y profundo, como si se estuviera quemando por dentro. Gritó. Gritó y gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el dolor se hizo tan inmenso que ni siquiera le salía la voz. Entonces, cuando pensó que moriría, la bendición de la inconsciencia la ungió y no supo nada más.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"¿Por qué Kagome se había ido tan furiosa¿Qué había hecho él para que ella se pusiera así?" el hanyu seguía confundido sobre la actitud que había tomado la chica. Había querido seguirla y que le explicara, pero estaba enojado con ella porque no entendía por qué se había puesto así, además esa noche había luna nueva, y si andaba por el bosque convertido en humano, Naraku podría darse cuenta de su secreto…

-bahh! Deben ser bobadas de ella!- se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro alto mientras caminaba hacia la chocita en donde se ocultaría durante esa noche.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Un joven de cabellos oscuros como la vista de un pozo profundo caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro de la pequeña choza en donde se resguardaba. Por fin después de meditar y recordar la conversación que había sostenido con Kagome, se había dado cuenta de por qué ella se había enojado tanto. Pero él no lo había dicho adrede, simplemente estaba recordando lo que había pasado el día en que se habían conocido, y recordó lo mucho que en un principio se le había parecido Kagome a Kikyo, aunque el "te parecías a Kikyo" no hubiera sido con la intención de responder a la pregunta que ella le había hecho, no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Al ver a Kagome, lo primero que le había llamado la atención había sido precisamente su tremendo parecido con Kikyo, pero conforme había pasado el tiempo, él se había dado cuenta de cuán diferentes eran aquellas dos mujeres, y Kagome se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón por ser quien era, y no por a quién se parecía. Pero… ¡le costaba tanto aclarar sus sentimientos hacía aquellas dos chicas! Las dos eran muy importantes para él, pero a cuál amaba más? Realmente no lo sabía? O acaso tenía miedo de aceptar lo que su corazón le decía?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Sango, Miroku y Shippo que parecían estar enfrascados en una terrible batalla. Miró por un pequeño agujero en la pared, y ante sus ojos apareció la vista de un formidable y gigante perro negro que atacaba con ahínco a sus amigos. La criatura se movía demasiado rápido y resultaba extremadamente difícil tanto para el monje como para la exterminadora, Kirara y el zorrito, defenderse de esa criatura. Inuyasha se movía impaciente sin saber qué hacer. Pero después de un momento, y tras comprobar que ellos no podrían resistir por mucho más tiempo, salió de la choza y llamó la atención del perro. Esté dejó a sus anteriores presas, y centro totalmente su atención en el híbrido que ahora s encontraba en su forma humana.

Todo pasó en una fracción de segundos: el perro se abalanzó sobre Inuyasha, le clavó sus colmillos en pecho y espalda, luego lo soltó haciéndolo volar por los aires, y cuando se aprestaba a acabar con su víctima, la mirada del hanyu se cruzó con los ojos miel del perro, el cual salió corriendo y se perdió en la lejanía.

* * *

**_¿Alguien podría decirme cómo se llama la ropa roja q lleva puesta Inuyasha¿Cómo se llama la parte de arriba de esa ropa? Jejeje es que no sé bien como decirle. Bueno, aquí está el final del capi 4. Me cuentan cómo les pareció. Como ya les dije en el cap 3, ahora entré de nuevo a clases y es muy probable que me demore más en actualizar, sin embrago trataré que no pase demasiado tiempo entre cada capi. Agradezco su comprensión. En el próximo capi podrán averiguar lo q Kagome sacrificó, aunque las cosas son más complejas de lo que parecen y poco a poco se irán dando cuenta de ello._**

**_Contestación a reviews:_**

lore.it92: Gracias por tu review! Me alegra quete parezca que cada vez se pone más bueno!

CaritoAC: Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación. Me entusiasma saber que te gusta mi fic! Vamos a ver por quien se decide Inuyasha.

lorena:Por ahora las cosas van a estar un poco complicadas para ambos, pero esto podría llegar acambiar, quien sabe. Traté dedemorarme lo menos posible con esta actualización, pero como he dicho, el estudio me dificulta actualizar rápido. Gracias por tu review!

Miku Arisawa: Gracias por desearme suerte! Aquí estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible!

Nana-chan7: Gracias por desearme suerte en las clases! En el próximo capi sabrás lo que sacrificó Kagome, aunque no es tan simple como parece.A mí también me gustó bastante la parte de la casa del miedo. Avísame cuando publiques tu fic,el argumento se lee interesante. Ah! y también gracias por los ánimos! (me parece que la contestación a tu review fue otra vez la más larga !)

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_Les deseo a todos lo mejor!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capi! Chao!_**


	5. Kagome

**_Hola! Chicos siento mucho la demora pero tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer y casi no me queda tiempo libre. Sé que el capi es bastante corto, pero no quería demorarme más en actualizar y el tiempo no me alcanzó para hacerlo más largo. El próximo capi trataré de hacerlo más extenso_**

**Cap 5**

**Kagome**

Ya habían pasado casi tres semanas, y Kagome aún no volvía a la época antigua. Un hanyu de blancos cabellos y haori escarlata se paseaba inquieto de un lado a otro en frente del pozo que conectaba las dos eras. No sabía si debía ir a buscarla o no. Al día siguiente de que Kagome se fuera Inuyasha habría salido a buscarla de no ser porque el incidente con ese extraño perro gigantesco lo había dejado muy malherido."Ese maldito pudo haberme matado" pensó el híbrido recordando que tan solo se había salvado de una muerte segura, por el hecho de que al salir el sol, había dejado su forma humana, para convertirse en el hanyu que usualmente era, de esta manera las heridas que para un hombre habrían sido fatales, para él solo representaron lesiones serias, pero no mortales. Sin embargo no había podido moverse durante un par de días porque la mordida del animal había reabierto un poco la herida que Naraku le había hecho con su tentáculo azul.

Cuando se recuperó, le había podido más el orgullo, y por eso aún no había ido a buscarla. Bueno, y también porque tenía miedo de que ella aún estuviera enojada. Pero ya no aguantaba más la incertidumbre, así que con paso decidido caminó hasta el pozo y de un salto se introdujo en él.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

En la cima de una montaña un hombre de largo y oscuro cabello, con tentáculos en su espalda y un gran ojo en el pecho protegido por púas de hueso se encontraba sentado mirando hacia el horizonte mientras una maligna sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Su plan estaba saliendo mejor de lo que había imaginado pues había obtenido un inesperado as bajo la manga, pero todavía no era hora de usarlo, esperaría un poco más hasta que llegara el momento adecuado. Por otro lado, estaban los fragmentos, si sus cálculos no eran errados solo faltaban dos o tres para completar la perla de Shikón, y una vez en su poder nadie podría detenerlo. La última batalla por los fragmentos se acercaba y estaba seguro que él saldría victorioso. Nadie vencería jamás al gran Naraku.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha salió por el otro lado del pozo, rodeó la casa de Kagome y se subió en un árbol que daba justo frente a la ventana de la muchacha. Allí dos ojos miel lo recibieron con sorpresa y un deje de nostalgia y pesar antes de que la cabeza de la chica volteara hacia otro lado y dejara de mirarlo mientras susurraba una palabra: Inuyasha.

-¿Todavía estas enojada conmigo, Kagome? Lo siento, no debí decir lo que dije… aunque bueno, no es para tanto¿no crees?- dijo el hanyu mientras entraba por la ventana y se paraba frente a ella observándola con detenimiento: Ella estaba de espaldas a él, tenía puesta una larga túnica con capucha que le cubría la cabeza. La ropa que usaba Kagome era muy rara para Inuyasha, pero ese atuendo resultaba más extraño de lo usual. También estaban los ojos¿se los había visto de color miel? Y por último, pensó el hanyu mientras olfateaba, el olor de Kagome había cambiado, ahora era como una mezcla del olor que tenía antes y el de… no, no podía ser¿por qué Kagome tendría ese olor?

-Vete, no quiero verte- dijo la muchacha mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la habitación y tomaba la perilla con su mano derecha.

-¡No¡Espera!- dijo en voz alta el hanyu cuando ella ya estaba saliendo por la puerta. Trató de cogerla para que no se marchara sin hablar con él, pero lo único que alcanzó fue la túnica, y al tirar suavemente de ella, la capucha resbaló hasta la nuca de Kagome. Entonces la muchacha lo miró con los ojos cargados de confusión, preocupación y tristeza dejando ver de frente unas orejas como las del hanyu pero de color azabache.

-¿Ka…Kagome?- Preguntó el hanyu desconcertado mientras la joven cerraba de golpe la puerta frente a él y salía corriendo escalera abajo mientras de sus ojos aguados comenzaba a brotar un manantial salado.

**_Sé que es corto el capi, pero ojalá y les haya gustado. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda, pero tengan en cuenta que últimamente el estudio está muy pesado y casi no me queda tiempo libre. Sobre Kagome, en este capi pudieron ver más o menos de qué se trataba el sacrificio, pero es mucho más de lo que parece a simple leída. Tmbién les quiero agradecer a aquellos que me dijeron cómo se llamaba la ropa de Inuyasha, en los capi anterioriores no estaba muy segura de cómo decirle._**

**_Contestación a los reviews:_**

Kagomekatheryne: Muchas gracias por desearme suerte y por decirme cómo se llama la ropa de Inuyasha! Estes capi lo hize corto por la falta de tiempo, pero aspiro a que los próximos sean más largos.

sandrika: Jejeje...bueno, aquí tienes la continuación (Aunque está cortita) en los próximos capis se sabrá más sobre Kagome, y Naraku también está tramando algo muy interesante.

nikole: Sí, Inuyasha a veces hace y dice cosas muy tontas, pero luego recapacita. Gracias por decirme el nombre de la ropa de Inuyasha!

serena tsukino chiba: Para todo hay un momento justo. Las cosas entre Inu y Kag no van muy bien, pero todo puede cambiar. Gracias por tu review!

lore.it92: Gracias por tu review!

CaritoAC: Bueno pues a ti también te mando saludos aquí desde Colombia! Lo de actualizar rápido me resulta muy complicado en época de estudio, sin embargo trataré de no demorarme demasiado entre un capi y otro. Gracias por tu review!

Chica-anime 4ever: Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación del capi (aunque algo corta), trataré de que el próximo capi sea más largo. Gracias por ayudarme con lo de la ropa de Inu!

LADY DRAGON84: No te preocupes, entiendo que aveces uno está muy ocupado con otras cosas, a mí también me pasa. El capi tres traté de hacerlo un poco más alegre. Me pone muy contenta que te encante mi historia! En cuanto a lo de Kagome, solo puedo decirte que ella va a pasar por un momento muy dificil, pero en la vida no todo es negro, también existe el blanco y el azul, el rojo, el verde...etc. Quisiera decirte más, pero estaría revelando parte del futuro de la historia. Gracias por tu review!

kisa-sohma: Qué bueno que te guste mi historia! Gracias por lo de ayudarme con la ropa de Inuyasha! En cuanto a lo del final, pues todavía faltan algunos capis, ya veremos como queda y si te gusta. Gracias por tu review!

Nana-chan7: Gracias por tus buenos deseos y por lo de decirme como se llama la ropa de Inu tanto en español como en japonés! Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta tanto mi fic! La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo libre, el estudio está muy pesado, y además de eso tengo otras cosas que hacer, por eso este capi me quedó tan corto. La próxima semana es de exámenes parciales, y estoy un poco nerviosa. Ojalá y tus buenos deseos se cumplan y me vaya muy bien. Muchas gracias por tu review!

**_Agradezco muchos sus reviews!_**

**_Les mando besos y abrazos!_**

**_Nos leemos en el siguiente capi! Chao!_**


	6. Los miedos de una hanyu

**_Hola!_**

**_Siento mucho la demora en actualizar, pero como les dije, en época de estudios se me dificulta llevar un ritmo de actualzación constante. Pasé por una semana repleta de exámenes, luego por otra repleta de exposiciones, y luego por otra en la que tenía que presentar varios informes. Además aparte del estudio, también tengo que hacer otras cosas. En el espacio que me quedaba libre iba escribiendo el capi, pero hasta hoy lo pude terminar._**

**_Este capi es uno de los más largos. Ojalá y eso compense un poco la demora. Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia! Bueno, ahora sí los dejo con el capi, Que lo disfruten!_**

**Cap 6**

**Los miedos de una hanyu**

"¿Por qué Inuyasha¿Por qué tenías que venir a buscarme?" pensaba la joven Kagome Higurashi mientras salía de su casa corriendo y con las mejillas húmedas por el llanto. Todo su cuerpo estaba helado, el que el hanyu la hubiera visto así la había dejado muy impactada. Estaba muy confundida, no sabía qué hacer o decir, habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde la última vez que había visto a Inuyasha en la época antigua. Ahora tenía mucho miedo del futuro y de dañar a sus seres queridos, porque sabía que nada sería como antes, porque ella ya no era la misma.

"¿Hacia donde voy?" se preguntó Kagome mirando hacia un lado y luego hacia otro tratando de decidir. En ese momento una voz detrás suyo pronunció su nombre.

-¿Kagome, eres tu¿Qué te paso?-

"Otra vez él, siempre él… quería que me dejara en paz para aclarar mis pensamientos"

-¡Vete Inuyasha!-

-No, no me iré. Esto fue obra de Naraku?- dijo quitándole ágilmente la capucha que ella se había vuelto a colocar sobre la cabeza.

-¿Qué te importa¡Solo déjame tranquila!- contestó la muchacha ahora mirándole directamente a los ojos con furia contenida.

-No, no te dejaré… me importas demasiado como para abandonarte- dijo el hanyu tomándole con delicadeza la mano izquierda y atrayéndola hacia si.

Ese gesto desarmó por completo a la joven quien dejó de resistirse.

-¿Hablarás conmigo?- preguntó el híbrido dejando ver su preocupación.

-Está bien- accedió la muchacha desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó¿Cómo cambiaste de esa forma?-

-No… no lo sé realmente- contestó la chica todavía sin mirarle pero inconscientemente ejerciendo una presión mayor en la mano de Inuyasha- simplemente… después de que volví de la época antigua comencé a cambiar…y ahora… ahora soy…- Kagome esta vez apretó con tanta fuerza la mano de Inuyasha, que comenzó a causarle dolor, pero aún así él no la soltó.

-Una hanyu, como yo- terminó la frase el joven sonriéndole con dulzura.

-No… soy un monstruo…-susuró Kagome muy bajito mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha, aún así, él la escuchó.

-¿Acaso me consideras un monstruo?- preguntó el hanyu sin saber qué pensar de las palabras de Kagome.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a decir la muchacha mirándole a los ojos para hacerle notar la sinceridad de sus palabras.

-Entonces, Por qué ahora que eres como yo, una hanyu, dices que eres un monstruo?-

-¡No es por ser una hanyu!- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada nuevamente. "¿Cómo puedo explicarle a Inuyasha¿Cómo si todavía yo no he podido asimilar lo que pasó aquella noche en la época antigua?" pensaba la muchacha con desesperación.

-¿Entonces, por qué es?- dijo Inuyasha tratando de disimular la preocupación que iba en aumento.

-Es demasiado complicado…- dijo mirando directamente las orbes doradas del muchacho frente a ella- No puedo decírtelo… no por ahora… hay muchas cosas que debo entender primero… Por favor, no me preguntes más- dijo rogándole con la mirada.

-Está bien, Kagome. Entonces dime por qué cambiaste así?-

-Ya te dije, no se. No estoy segura de cómo pasó. Quiero manejar esto sola, no me presiones por favor.-

-No te entiendo… ¿Por qué…- comenzó a decir el hanyu, pero al ver el reproche en la mirada de Kagome, añadió con resignación- Esta bien… por ahora no te preguntaré más sobre eso, aunque, si siento que estás en peligro, te juro que haré hasta lo imposible por conocer aquello que no me quieres contar-

-Está bien- aceptó la muchacha de cabello azabache.

-Pero prométeme- continuó Inuyasha –que si necesitas ayuda o te das cuenta de que no puedes manejar eso sola, me avisarás, y yo te ayudaré.- dijo mirándola con una calidez profunda que le salía del corazón.

-Lo prometo- pronunció Kagome con una leve sonrisa mientras Inuyasha la acercaba hacia sí y le daba un tierno abrazo que expresaba más sentimientos que muchos poemas juntos. Una vez se desprendieron del abrazo que aunque solo duró unos segundos, para ellos fue como el paso de muchas estaciones, Kagome dijo:

-¿Te encuentras bien, Inuyasha?-

-¿Yo? Sí… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- la cuestionó un sorprendido hanyu que había decidido no contarle lo del incidente con el perro negro, porque de todas formas sus heridas ya habían sanado.

-Bueno… como siempre te andas metiendo en líos- dijo Kagome sin mirarlo, y por eso Inuyasha no notó que la pregunta había sido motivada por una razón más profunda que la que ella acababa de darle.

-¿Qué¿Acaso piensas que no me se cuidar solo¡No necesito que una humana esté preocupada de mis acciones!- replicó rápidamente con aire pedante, y luego recapacitando en un punto aclaró- aunque ya no eres humana, bueno, no totalmente…-

-Sí, soy diferente ahora- dijo Kagome con un deje de tristeza.

-Ahhgg! Otra vez te estas poniendo triste¡Ven! Te demostraré que ser una hanyu es muy ventajoso.- dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hasta el pozo. Minutos después, los dos hanyu salían por el mismo pozo, pero quinientos años en el pasado.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¡Ven Kagome, salta!- le decía desde la rama más alta de un gran árbol un medio demonio a una no muy convencida muchacha que lo miraba con los pies bien plantados en tierra firme.

-¿Cómo crees que voy a llegar hasta allá, Inuyasha¡Estás loco!-

-¡Claro que puedes¿O es que tienes miedo, Claro, debí suponerlo, eres una cobarde-

-¿Qué¿A quién le llamas cobarde?- dijo la chica comenzando a disgustarse- ¡te demostraré que no soy ninguna cobarde!- dijo mientras agachaba su cuerpo para tomar impulso para luego dar un salto más alto que cualquiera de los que había dado antes en toda su vida. Llegó hasta una rama que se encontraba a unos tres metros del suelo, el problema fue que no supo agarrarse, y en unos segundos yacía de nuevo abajo, pero esta vez toda adolorida por la caída. –Ahh! No te voy a hacer caso de nuevo! Mira lo que me pasó!-

-¡Pero si pudiste saltar!-

-¡Sí, pero me caí!-

-Eso fue porque no supiste agarrarte de la rama. Espera y te enseñaré cómo hacerlo- dijo Inuyasha mientras de un salto llegaba al lado de Kagome.

Entonces el hanyu comenzó a explicarle exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Después de unos cuantos intentos más Kagome lo logró e Inuyasha le dijo: -¡Ves que podías hacerlo! Solo necesitabas un buen maestro.-

-¿Sí¿Cuál maestro?- replicó ella con una sonrisa pícara mientras hacía que trataba de encontrar al maestro del que Inuyasha había hablado.

-Ahh! Tonta!- dijo El híbrido con enojo fingido –mejor hagamos otra cosa. A ver si puedes seguirme- y después de estas palabras comenzó a correr.

Kagome lo siguió con una rapidez y facilidad que la dejaron impresionada. Salieron del bosque y una hora más tarde se encontraban jadeantes en la cima de una montaña.

-¡Qué hermosa vista!- exclamó la ahora hanyu al llegar al lado de Inuyasha y poder contemplar lo mismo que él. Debajo de la montaña por el lado contrario por el que ellos habían subido, se encontraba un bellísimo lago cristalino que despedía leves destellos azulados. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y las luciérnagas comenzaban a iluminar la superficie acuática. A orillas del lago crecía un precioso prado de un verde intenso y unas hermosas flores que tenían pétalos de diferentes colores.

-¡qué lindas flores!- dijo Kagome deslizándose colina abajo para llegar hasta ellas.

-¡Espera Kagome¡No puedes entrar ahí!- gritó el medio demonio tratando de detenerla, pero sus esfuerzos fueron vanos, porque un instante después la muchacha ya se hallaba sentada junto al lago disfrutando el aroma de las flores sin darse cuenta que un cambio se había producido en ella.

La muchacha se recostó en el prado sonriente y con una flor en sus manos. –Es un lugar precioso. Desde hace cuanto lo conoces y por qué nunca me habías hablado de él?-

-Bueno, hace unas cuantas décadas lo encontré por casualidad mientras exploraba por los alrededores. Pero eso no es importante ahora!… ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-

-¿Hacer qué?- pregunto la joven sentándose y mirándolo con expresión confundida.

-Atravesar la barrera- replicó en tono sarcástico como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿Cuál barrera?- volvió a preguntar la chica aún más confundida que antes.

-¡No te hagas la tonta Kagome!- replicó el hanyu comenzando a enfadarse.

-¡No me estoy haciendo la tonta¡Tal vez si fueras más específico sabría de qué estás hablando!- replicó ella con un leve tono de enojo en la voz.

-¡La barrera¡esta barrera!- dijo el hanyu dando un puñetazo hacia el frente, el cual fue detenido por una translucida barrera de energía. -¿Ahora si la vez?-

-eh… si. Que extraño, cuando pasé hasta el lago no la sentí-

-¿De verdad no sentiste nada?- cuestionó Inuyasha incrédulo.

-No. Pero por qué yo si puedo entrar y tu no?- dijo muy pensativa mientras se paraba, susurraba un "ahora vamos a ver" y se acercaba al joven frente a ella, le agarraba fuertemente el brazo izquierdo y le daba un fuerte tirón.

-Agghhhh! Kagome no hagas eso!- alcanzó a decir el híbrido al sentir que la barrera de energía lo repelía fuertemente, pero un momento después, el también se encontraba del otro lado de la barrera.

-Ves? Si yo podía tú también- comenzó a decir la hanyu, y al mirar a su acompañante exclamó sorprendida:-¡Te has convertido en humano!-

-¿Qué?- dijo él mientras se miraba las manos donde ya no habían garras, y cogía uno de sus mechones de pelo ahora negros.-Vaya! Yo también!-

-¿Qué quieres decir con yo también?-

-¿Cómo que qué? Pues que al cruzar la barrera primero tu te convertiste en humana, y ahora yo también-

-¿Soy humana de nuevo?- dijo Kagome mientras en un impulso se inclinaba frente a la orilla del lago para poder ver su reflejo, el reflejo que hacía muchos días no veía, y el que había extrañado durante todo ese tiempo.-Sí, lo soy!- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un genuina sonrisa de alegría escapó de los labios de la joven.

-Nunca había podido entrar…- comentó Inuyasha sentándose frente al lago.

-De seguro nunca habías intentado de verdad cruzar la barrera- dijo Kagome simplemente mientras se sentaba junto al chico.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero eres muy extraña, a ti ni siquiera te repelió…-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que soy extraña?- preguntó la muchacha lanzándole una aterrorizante mirada de advertencia que Inuyasha captó muy rápido.

-Ehh… nada… de verdad nada Kagome… eres muy normal- se apresuró a rectificar el muchacho con una leve pizca de temor.

-Eso espero-dijo ella mientras se recostaba sobre el prado y se ponía a mirar las estrellas.-Es una noche muy bella-

-sí- concordó Inuyasha mientras también se recostaba para mirar al cielo.

-jejeje- rió Kagome mientras señalaba hacia arriba- esa nube se parece a Shippo-

-Ehh… cuá?- preguntó mientras trataba de localizarla.-ay sí! Tienes razón!- exclamó al fin al encontrarla.- Mira, aquella parece una espada- comentó señalando una nube que se encontraba un poco a la derecha de la que había señalado Kagome.

-¿una espada?...mmm… más bien parece una flor-

-¿Una flor? Estas loca! Definitivamente tiene forma de espada-

-Flor-

-Espada-

-Flor-

-Espada-

Inuyasha y Kagome siguieron discutiendo un rato más, hasta que cansados de tanto discutir, volvieron a intentar encontrarle otras formas a las nubes. Después de que cada uno encontrara en la bóveda celeste estrellas, conejos, zorros, perros, gatos, y otras cosas, el cansancio los venció, y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

-¿Kagome?- exclamaba una sorprendida exterminadora mientras veía de frente a una muchacha de sedoso cabello negro, orejas de "perro", y uñas larguísimas que parecían garras.

-Si, soy yo- respondió la chica mirando para otro lado.

-¿Qué te paso Kagome?- dijo Shipo mientras la olfateaba- tu olor a cambiado… acaso ahora eres una hanyu?-

-Sí, creo que sí-

-¿Y sabe cómo pasó esto, señorita Kagome?- preguntó el monje Miroku con seriedad.

-No estoy muy segura…-replicó la muchacha indecisa y con notoria incomodidad, lo cual fue notado por Sango que dijo:

-Eso no importa por ahora. Ya habrá más tiempo para averiguarlo. Además, sigue siendo la misma Kagome de siempre. Unas orejas y otras cuantas cosas de más no hacen mucha diferencia.-

Ante este gesto Kagome sonrió, y pronto los amigos comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas que los entretuvieron durante un buen rato.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Shipo, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, e incluso la anciana Kaede estaban muy intrigados por la transformación de Kagome, y les preocupaba mucho que eso formara parte de un terrible plan ideado por Naraku. Sin embargo, como notaban lo mucho que le incomodaba a Kagome que se hablara de ese tema, habían decidido averiguar por su cuenta cómo había pasado, y no presionarla para que ella cuando estuviera lista les contara lo que supiera.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Kagome había vuelto a la época antigua. Había momentos en que ella se divertía mucho y disfrutaba de sus nuevas habilidades como hanyu, pero en otras ocasiones, se la podía encontrar cabizbaja y muy pensativa.

Ya casi era de noche y Kagome se había ofrecido a traer agua para preparar la cena. Inuyasha la había acompañado y juntos ya regresaban cada uno con dos sendos baldes repletos de agua hasta el borde. Lentamente se iban acercando a la hoguera junto a la cual se encontraban hablando Sango y Miroku:

-¡Que bueno que hayamos encontrado este pueblo!- exclamó el monje.

-¿Por qué lo dice su excelencia?- preguntó la exterminadora.

-Bueno, hay muchas razones, como por ejemplo el poder dormir bajo un buen techo. ¡Lástima que no nos haya alcanzado para comprar la comida!...Pero bueno… además hoy habrá luna nueva, e Inuyasha deberá esconderse…-

Al escuchar las últimas palabras del monje, Kagome inconcientemente soltó los baldes y estos cayeron haciendo bastante ruido mientras el agua era absorbida por la tierra.-No puede ser!- susurró con temor la muchacha mientras salía corriendo en dirección contraria al pueblo.

-¿Qué te pasa Kagome¡Espera!- dijo el hanyu soltando también sus baldes, y empezando a correr para tratar de alcanzarla mientras unos extrañados Miroku y Sango miraban la escena.

-¡No me sigas Inuyasha!- decía Kagome mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Espera¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué actúas así?- exclamaba el hanyu de cabellos nevados sin dejar de seguirla, mientras su preocupación iba en aumento.

-¡Ya no soy la misma de antes!- dijo la muchacha mientras numerosas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos.- ¡Vete¡No quiero hacerte daño!-

-¡Tú nunca me harías daño!- replicó finalmente al alcanzarla y tomarla por un brazo para que se detuviera.

-¡No sabes todo lo que ha pasado¡Hoy eres más vulnerable porque te transformarás en humano!-

-¡Eso no importa¡Siempre estaré ahí para defenderte!-

-¿Y quién te defenderá a ti?- dijo ella mientras se soltaba de Inuyasha y le daba un fuerte empujón que lo alejó varios metros pero sin causarle daño.-¡Aléjate¡No te perdonaré nunca si te atreves a seguirme! – le gritó la muchacha mientras se disponía nuevamente a emprender la huída. Pero en ese momento las primeras estrellas comenzaron a aparecer en el firmamento, y un agudo dolor comenzó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la hanyu.

-Agghhh!- gritó Kagome y desesperadamente añadió mirando al hanyu que intentaba acercarse a ella y que en esos momentos cambiaba hacia su forma humana -¡Vete Inuyasha¡Huye! -

En ese momento, un sorprendido joven de largos cabellos azabache, observó con desconcierto cómo la dulce muchacha que conocía se iba transformando poco a poco en una gigantesca y atemorizante criatura de oscuro pelaje. Entonces, con horror Inuyasha lo comprendió todo: Kagome era "el perro negro" que los había atacado la última noche de luna nueva.

* * *

**_Bueno, hemos llegado al final de otro capi. Me cuentan cómo les pareció. En el próximo capi pasarán cosas muy interesantes, y si no cambio de opinión, lo más probable es que se titule: Decisiones difíciles. Trataré de actualizar tan rápido como pueda, pero les recuerdo que no siempre me es posible hacerlo tan rápido como quisiera. _**

**_Contestación a los reviews:_**

sandrika: Bueno, aunque un poco demorada aquí tienes la continuación. Gracias por tu review!

lore.it92: Tu review me dejó muy gratamente sorprendida: es el más largo de todos lo que me has dejado hasta ahora! Gracias por desearme suerte en mis examenes, de paso te comento que en todos ellos me fue bien, aunque en uno no saqué la nota hubiera esperado. También me puso muy contenta el que pienses que tengo calidad. Tu review me subió mucho el ánimo. Gracias!

Kagomekatheryne : Sí, estoy bien, aunque el estudio ocupa gran parte de mi tiempo. Me alegro que a pesar de ser corto, te guste mi fic! Gracias por desearme suerte, aunque ya no estoy en el cole, este es mi primer año en la universidad. A ti también te deseo que te vaya muy bien en todo!

serena tsukino chiba: Bueno, aquí pudiste ver qué pasó con Inu y Kagome, pero todavía las cosas no se solucionan, ellos tendrán que afrontar más cosas de las que se imaginan. Gracias por tu review!

HeavyInu: Gracias por ofrecerme tu apoyo, eso me anima mucho. Me pone muy contenta que te guste tanto mi fic. En verdad siento no haber podido actualizar más rápido.

Moppi: Me alegra mucho que te guste mi fic. Bueno, no se si ya pudiste subir tu fic (aunque con todo lo que me demoré en actualizar creo que es muy probable que sí), se me hace raro que la página te ponga problemas para subirlo, porque a mi no me los puso. Sin embargo si sigues con problemas para subir tu historia, explicame exactamente que pasa y trataré de ayudarte en lo que pueda,. Te deseo suerte con tu fic!

Ninde Black : ¿Por qué tan corto? Jejeje bueno, es que para escribir el capi pasado casi no tuve tiempo, y no quería demorarme más en actualizar la historia.Me entusiasma que te guste mi fic. Gracias por tu review!

LADY DRAGON84: En verdad siento mucho que hayas tenido que esperar tanto para la continuación, pero el tiempo no me alcanzó para actualizar antes. Me alegró mucho también que el capi anterior aunque cortito, te haya gustado bastante. Trataré de no demorarme tanto esta vez.

sara-chan: Me anima mucho que te guste la historia, y también que pienses que tengo mucha creatividad. Gracias por tu review!

CaritoAC: Me alegra mucho que me entiendas. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo del tiempo, a veces quisiera poder paralizarlo, o estirarlo para que rindiera más.Te deseo que te vaya muy bien bien con tu historia.

**_Muchas gracias por sus reviews!_**

**_Les mando un beso grandote!_**

**_Hasta el próximo capi!_**


	7. Decisiones difíciles

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí tienen por fin el nuevo capi. Siento muchísimo la demora pero bueno, pasaron muchas cosas para que no actualizara hasta ahora. Primero tuve dos semanas pesadísimas en la Universidad en las que apenas si me quedaba tiempo libre para comer y dormir. Después me mudé de casa y me quedé poco más de dos meses sin internet y a mi perro le dió hepatitis, así que tuve que dejarlo en una clínica veterinaria, y la cuenta de su estadía en la clínica me dejó totalmente sin fondos, y aún peor (Un tanto en deudada) así que ni modo de pagar en una sala de internet (Todavía estoy tratando de completar el dinero que me prestaron para pagarlo)... y bueno, hace aproximadamente tres semanas que instalaron el internet, pero preciso entré a la Universidad y eso me redujo el tiempo libre, además de que me sacaron las cordales y no se por qué, pero después de eso me dió una infección durísima en el lado izquierdo de donde me las sacaron... todavía estoy tomando antibióticos (¡No se imaginan cuánto he sufrido por la sacada de las cordales!)_**

**_Pero bueno, al fin, después de tantos inconvenientes, aquí tienen el séptimo capi. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejó para que lo lean..._**

**Cap 7**

**Decisiones difíciles**

En ese momento, un sorprendido joven de largos cabellos azabache, observó con desconcierto cómo la dulce muchacha que conocía se iba transformando poco a poco en una gigantesca y atemorizante criatura de oscuro pelaje. Entonces, con horror Inuyasha lo comprendió todo: Kagome era "el perro negro" que los había atacado la última noche de luna nueva.

Se quedó paralizado, sus pies pegados al suelo sin moverse ni un milímetro aunque la gigantesca criatura en que se había convertido Kagome lo miraba con ojos furiosos. Estaba en shock y su mente no lograba procesar la información que de repente había caído como un balde de agua helada sobre su alma.

Un agudo dolor lo sacó de sus pensamientos antes de que se estrellara contra un árbol y perdiera la conciencia, entonces, todo se tornó en oscuridad para Inuyasha.

Sango y Miroku estaban en el bosque buscando a Inuyasha y Kagome, pero estos habían corrido tan rápido que aún no habían logrado alcanzarlos. Repentinamente una gigantesca sombra pasó velozmente al lado de ellos y antes de que pudieran si quiera voltear sus cabezas para verla mejor, esta ya había desaparecido en dirección hacia el pueblo. Tanto la exterminadora como el monje iban a devolverse para descubrir qué había sido esa sombra, pero un lastimero quejido en la cercanía llamó su atención, y al buscar el sitio de donde había provenido este sonido, se encontraron con un maltrecho Inuyasha tendido en el suelo.

-¡Inuyasha!- gritó Sango corriendo hacia su amigo caído. Al llegar a él lo encontró semi-inconciente, pero aún así no paraba de murmurar algo que resultaba inentendible tanto para la exterminadora como para el monje.

Mirocu acercó su poco más su oído derecho al hanyu, y al fin comprendió sus palabras:-Kago…me…protejan… a Kagome-

-¿Qué le pasó a la señorita Kagome, Inuyasha?- dijo el monje sacudiéndolo un poco.

-Perro… negro… no la…dañen- fue lo último que dijo el muchacho de ahora oscuros cabellos antes de volver a caer inconsciente.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto preocupada Sango acercándosele mientras se alejaba de la recién llegada Kirara a la que había llamado para que les ayudara a llevar a Inuyasha a un lugar seguro.

-Creo que la sombra que vimos era un gigantesco perro negro que se llevó a la señorita Kagome, él está preocupado de que esa criatura la hiera-

-¿Estás seguro¿No habríamos visto u oído a Kagome si hubiera pasado al lado de nosotros junto con esa criatura?-

-Ese monstruo fue tan rápido que apenas si le vimos la sombra¿Cómo podríamos estar seguros de que no la llevaba con él?-

-Es cierto¡Entonces debemos ir a rescatarla!-

-Sí-

-Su excelencia¿Recuerda qué dirección tomó aquella criatura?-

-Creo que sí, por allá- dijo señalando con su dedo hacia el suroeste y repentinamente dándose cuenta de lo que quedaba en esa dirección.- ¡el pueblo!.

-¡Démonos prisa su excelencia! Dijo la exterminadora cogiendo a Inuyasha por los hombros- ¡Venga, ayúdeme!

-Sí, sí- dijo el monje y cogió al medio-demonio por las piernas. Juntos lo acomodaron sobre el cuello y el lomo de Kirara, y luego se subieron sobre ella.

Al llegar al pueblo que por ese entonces era un caos total, dejaron a Inuyasha al cuidado de Kirara y Shippo mientras ellos iban a combatir a la gigantesca criatura que en esos momentos hacía trizas una casa con el movimiento de su cola.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo corrían aterrorizados de un lado para otro tratando de que los escombros de sus viviendas no les cayeran encima, y al mismo tiempo de evitar caer en las fauces de aquel animal.

-¡Salgan de aquí!- les gritó el moje a una docena de campesinos que con antorchas, rastrillos, picas y lanzas de madera trataban de ahuyentar a la cada vez más enojada criatura.

-¡Tenemos que defender nuestro pueblo y nuestras familias!-replicaron algunos hombres mientras otros exclamaron- ¡Si no hacemos algo no tendremos donde vivir!-

-¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso¡Si no se van ahora no quedaran personas para habitar este pueblo cuando nos deshagamos de este monstruo!- dijo empezando a usar el agujero negro de su mano para absorber a la criatura.

Ante la perspectiva de también ser absorbidos por el extraño hoyo negro de la mano del monje, los campesinos corrieron junto con sus esposas e hijos a refugiarse lo más alejados posibles del pueblo.

El monje sonrió al ver esto: ya no tendrían que preocuparse por los habitantes del pueblo. Lamentablemente en ese pequeño instante de distracción, el enorme perro negro se había quitado del blanco del agujero negro, y ahora se encontraba apenas dos metros a la espalda del monje con clara intención de atacarlo, pero justo cuando el animal empezaba su embestida, el boomerang de Sango le dio de llenó por un costado y lo alejó varios metros.

El perro furioso se levanto y atacó nuevamente al monje Miroku sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo esta vez. Sango nuevamente arrojó con todas sus fuerzas su boomerang contra aquella criatura, y luego comenzó a correr hacia donde yacía inconciente Miroku.

El boomerang había dado de lleno en una pata trasera de aquel animal que ahora cojeaba visiblemente lastimado y miraba con sus ojos inyectados en odio y mostrando los dientes a la exterminadora que era la causante de su dolor. Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera hacer siquiera un movimiento, apareció a su espalda Kouga quien enterrando el filo de sus garras en el cuerpo de la criatura la derrumbó por completo.

Justo cuando Kouga iba a asestar el golpe final contra el gigantesco perro, un muchacho de negros cabellos se interpuso y lo recibió en lugar de la criatura.

-¡¿Pero qué haces, estúpido?!- le gritó a Inuyasha Kouga que en el último instante había logrado desviar un poco la dirección de su golpe y por lo tanto, el impacto que había recibido el medio-demonio no había resultado mortal.

-No… la… dañes- dijo esto el hanyu agarrándose fuertemente el costado y sin poder evitar escupir sangre por su boca.

-¿Pero qué dices Inuyasha¿Por qué no quieres que Kouga acabe con esa criatura?- le gritó una confundida Sango.

-¿Inuyasha¿Tú eres Inuyasha?- dijo mirando detenidamente la forma humana del hanyu. - ¡Así que de vez en cuando eres completamente humano!-

En esos momentos a Inuyasha no le importaba que Kouga hubiese descubierto su secreto, lo único que pensaba en su mente casi totalmente nublada era salvar a Kagome.

-Esta criatura…-Comenzó a explicar el medio demonio con notoria dificultad y respirando entrecortadamente- Es… Kagome-

-¿Pero qué dices Inuyasha?- dijo Miroku sorprendido mientras se levantaba del piso tras haber vuelto en sí- Eso no puede ser verdad. Debes estar delirando-

-¡Es verdad!- gritó Inuyasha con enojo, y reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se paró en frente de la criatura con los brazos extendidos y exclamó-¡Es ella¡Se transformó¡Y no permitiré que la lastimen!-

La actitud de Inuyasha impresionó a todos, incluyendo a Kouga. A pesar de estar muy mal herido, en su rostro se leía la firme decisión de proteger a todo coste a aquella criatura. Esto los hizo dudar. ¿Y si Inuyasha tenía razón¿Y si aquella criatura era en realidad Kagome? Después de varios minutos de tenso silencio y confusión tanto, el monje, la exterminadora, como Kouga decidieron no atacar, y abrirse a la posibilidad de que tal vez lo que decía Inuyasha era cierto.

-Si… si en verdad es Kagome, debemos curarla… está muy malherida- dijo un poco insegura Sango mientras lentamente se acercaba a la criatura y a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha miró directamente a los ojos a la exterminadora, y al estar seguro de que no atacaría a Kagome bajó su guardia y la dejó pasar.

Sango, el monje e incluso Kouga ayudaron a curar a la criatura, mientras Inuyasha preocupado le susurraba que todo iba a estar bien.

-Déjame curarte- le susurró Sango a Inuyasha después de que hubieran hecho todo lo posible por ayudar a la gigantesca criatura.

-¿Cómo está?- preguntó el hanyu.

-Tiene una pata partida, y el costado bastante lastimado, pero sobrevivirá, no te preocupes…- dijo mirándolo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Aún no me crees¿verdad?- dijo Inuyasha con una amarga sonrisa.

-No se qué pensar… quiero decir… no me cabe en la cabeza que esa criatura pueda ser Kagome… Sé que por razones que desconocemos y repentinamente se convirtió en una hanyu… pero… de ahí a transformarse de esta manera…- su voz se apagó pues no sabía qué más decir.

-Es ella… es ella- repitió el muchacho de largos cabellos negros.

-Ahora déjame curarte, ya no puedo hacer más por ella. Debemos esperar a que despierte- dijo con dulzura Sango mientras con cuidado le quitaba parte del haori y examinaba sus heridas: tenía un gran moretón en el costado y por lo que pudo sentir al palpar esa parte, al menos una costilla rota. En parte de su pecho sobresalían las marcas de las garras de Kouga que había causado heridas un poco profundas pero no tanto como para tocar algún órgano vital.

Sango limpió, curó y vendó las heridas de Inuyasha con mucho cuidado, sin embargo, aún y si lo hubiese hecho de manera brusca y torpe, el hanyu no se habría dado cuenta, pues todo su ser estaba concentrado en una sola persona: Kagome. Nada más importaba en esos instantes para él, nada más sentía a pesar de sus heridas, excepto una terrible angustia y preocupación por aquella muchacha.

Pasaron varias horas en las que Shippo, Miroku y Sango durmieron a intervalos. Ni Kouga ni Inuyasha cerraron los ojos durante todo ese tiempo; el primero, por la confusión que lo embargaba y por su ardiente deseo de averiguar si aquella criatura era en realidad la cálida Kagome que había conocido; el segundo, porque aunque estaba malherido, y agudos dolores asaltaban de vez en cuando su cuerpo, sabía que hasta que Kagome no volviera a la "normalidad" y abriera sus ojos, no podría estar lo suficientemente tranquilo para descansar.

Así llegó el amanecer, y ante los ojos sorprendidos de todos, mientras Inuyasha volvía a ser el medio-demonio de blancos cabellos, el enorme perro negro disminuía de tamaño y lentamente se convertía en la hanyu que ahora era Kagome.

-¡Inuyasha decía la verdad!- exclamó el pequeño Shippo mientras se frotaba los ojos como parta asegurarse de que aquello no se trataba de una ilusión óptica.

En ese momento Kagome abrió lentamente los ojos y los guiñó varias veces para aclarar la vista. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro cansado y sonriente de Inuyasha quien le preguntó- ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como si me hubiera pasado un camión por encima- dijo tratando de devolverle la sonrisa pero en cambio haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Aunque Inuyasha no sabía qué era un camión, su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar la respuesta de Kagome y le susurró: -No te preocupes, vas a estar bien- Al terminar de decir estas palabras, el hanyu no aguantó más, y se desmayó encima de ella.

-¡Inuyasha!- exclamó Kagome preocupada tratando de levantarse para ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado malherido, y apenas se levantó unos cuantos centímetros del suelo cuando tuvo que volver a acostarse por el dolor.

-No… te preocupes Kagome… él estará bien-dijo Sango acercándoseles y sin salir totalmente de su estupefacción- Pasó toda la noche velando tu sueño, es normal que ahora que te vio un poco mejor, haya cedido al descanso que le estaba pidiendo su cuerpo-

-Está bien- susurró Kagome más tranquila y enseguida cayó ella misma en un profundo sueño como Inuyasha.

-Tengo que decirles algo importante- dijo en tono muy serio Kouga que hasta entonces no había hablado.

La atención de Shippo, Miroku y Sango se centró en el líder del muy mermado clan de los lobos.

Kouga no continuaba. Parecía debatirse entre decir o no a lo que había venido, pues los últimos acontecimientos lo habían trastornado bastante. ¿Acaso sus ojos y su olfato le estaban jugando una mala pasada¿Acaso ahora Kagome era una hanyu? Tenía demasiadas dudas en su mente, pero no había tiempo para aclararlas.

-Vine a buscar a Kagome porque ella es la única que puede ver los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-Cuestionó Sango confundida.

-Mis hermanos del clan de los lobos del norte han sido atacados por una poderosa criatura. Yo mismo fui a ayudarles a destruirla, pero por más que la cortábamos en mil pedazos, siempre se reconstruía y cada vez se hacía más fuerte- Kouga empuñó fuertemente sus manos- por eso vine aquí, creo que esa extraña capacidad regenerativa de aquella criatura se debe a un fragmento de la perla de Shikón, pero no estoy seguro… pensé que si llevaba a Kagome hacia allá ella podría decirme si ese monstruo en verdad tiene un fragmento, y dónde exactamente está… pero… no puedo pedirle ese favor en el estado en que se encuentra ahora…- bajó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir- No… no puedo dejarlos solos o los matarán a todos… lo siento, debo irme… volveré tan pronto como pueda para ver cómo sigue Kagome…- dicho esto Kouga se levantó y justo cuando iba a irse Miroku lo tomó por el hombro y le dijo en tono muy serio:

-Tal vez yo no pueda ver los fragmentos de la perla como lo hace la señorita Kagome, pero es posible de que exista otra forma de contrarrestar el poder de aquella criatura… iré contigo Kouga-

-Ehmmm… gracias- respondió el muchacho lobo sin estar muy seguro de que aquel monje le pudiese ser de gran ayuda, pero aún así apreciaba su gesto- entonces vámonos-

-Sango, cuida de Kagome e Inuyasha- Pidió el monje.

-Sí, lo haré. No se preocupen.- dijo sonriéndoles para darles confianza.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya había anochecido, y en oscuridad de un tupido bosque una silueta se deslizaba ágilmente sin darse cuenta de que era seguida por otra.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- Preguntó la segunda silueta a la primera agarrándola por un brazo.

-Eso no te incumbe- replicó la primera silueta en un tono frío mientras bruscamente se soltaba del agarre de la otra.

-¿Acaso piensas traicionar a Naraku, Kohaku?- dijo la segunda silueta saliendo de las sombras y dejando ver un rostro femenino.

-Ya te dije, no es de tu incumbencia- replicó nuevamente la primera silueta saliendo también a un claro de luz y dejando ver que se trataba de un pequeño muchacho.

-¿Piensas decirles lo del fragmento?-

-¿Y qué si así es?-

-No permitiré que traiciones a Naraku-

-Odias a Naraku tanto como yo-

-Él me creó-

-Tienes razón, pero en cierta forma a mi también me dio la vida, me revivió. Y aún así, los dos somos lo mismo para él, sus sirvientes… sus esclavos… ¿Acaso no anhelas la libertad tanto como yo?-

-¡Eres un niño tonto!- le gritó Kagura

-¡Prefiero la muerte a seguir siendo esclavo!- replicó con una temible determinación brillando en sus ojos.

-¡Vete antes de que me arrepienta!- replicó ella mientras se daba vuelta y un par de lágrimas de frustración se deslizaban por su rostro. "Es verdad, anhelo la libertad tanto como tú" pensó con tristeza mientras la silueta del niño se perdía nuevamente en la oscuridad del bosque.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar perezosamente el paisaje mientras una muchacha de largo cabello negro salía de una pequeña choza en donde se encontraban convalecientes un medio-demonio de blancos y sedosos cabellos, y una hanyu de mirada triste en sus ojos chocolate.

La muchacha llamada Sango aspiró profundamente el renovante aire de la mañana. Tenía ojeras y se sentía muy cansada. Había estado cuidando de sus dos amigos por un día entero sin descansar. Los dos seguían muy débiles y sin poderse levantar, pero gracias a que los dos eran hanyus, se recuperaban mucho más rápido que un humano normal, y estaba segura de que dentro de poco más de una semana se encontrarían bastante repuestos.

-Voy a traer agua, ahora regreso- le dijo a su amiga Kagome, pues Inuyasha aún se encontraba dormido.

-Esta bien Sango- contestó Kagome dirigiéndole una triste y forzada sonrisa que la exterminadora notó con pesar.

Sango caminó un largo trecho, pues el pozo quedaba un poco alejado de la chocita donde ahora se encontraban. Cogió los dos baldes y con paciencia los llenó lentamente de agua. Después se sentó en un borde del pozo y con la manga de su vestido secó las gotas saladas que se deslizaban por su frente.

-Estoy… tan cansada…- susurró suavemente. De repente sintió un movimiento entre los arbustos y una voz que estremeció todo su cuerpo y estrujó su alma la llamó a sus espaldas:

-¿Hermana?-

-¿Ko… Kohaku?- susurró mientras todo su ser se ponía alerta al ver la figura de su hermano acercarse lentamente hacia ella.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mientras tanto, Kagome se levantaba lentamente de su cama. Se sentía muy mal. Sango le había contado todo, y ahora sabía que por su culpa Inuyasha estaba mal herido, incluso habría podido matarle a él o a los demás… y no quería perder a sus seres queridos…

Ya no era la misma Kagome de antes, su existencia había perdido sentido, solo hacía daño a los que más amaba… lloró y lloró amargamente durante mucho tiempo, descargando con eso parte de su frustración, tristeza y sentido de culpabilidad. Después de lo que le parecieron eternas horas de llanto, aunque tal vez solo fueron minutos, se secó las lágrimas y aunando las pocas fuerzas que tenía logró levantarse de su cama y llegar hasta donde se encontraba su mochila, sacó lentamente todo lo que contenía hasta que en el fondo encontró lo que buscaba: un arrugado y viejo pergamino que poco tiempo atrás le había robado a la anciana Kaede. Lo había encontrado por casualidad, mientras le ayudaba a la anciana a arreglar el templo del pueblo donde vivía; estaba enrollado y atado por un fino cabello negro, no supo por qué lo hizo, pero apenas sus manos lo tocaron, no pudo evitar cortar el cabello y desenrollarlo para leer su contenido, y para su sorpresa allí había encontrado una posible solución a su problema, algo que haría que ya no fuera ni una carga ni un peligro para los demás…

Sin embargo aún no había hecho lo que estaba escrito en el pergamino, ya que era sumamente difícil de realizar, y además en ese entonces había pensado que esa era una solución demasiado drástica; sin embargo, con lo que había pasado hacía dos noches, se había dado cuenta de que estaba condenada: ahora estaba segura de que todas las noches de luna nueva se trasformaría en aquella horrible criatura sin sentimientos y sedienta de sangre, y no podía permitirse que eso pasara de nuevo…

Con el pergamino fuertemente cogido en su mano derecha, se dirigió hacia el lecho de Inuyasha en donde éste seguía aún dormido, ajeno a la dura determinación que había tomado su querida Kagome. Acarició su rostro, y jugó con sus nevados mechones; finalmente le dio delicadamente un beso en la boca mientras un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro. Susurró un –Te amo, Inuyasha- Se levantó y lentamente fue hasta la puerta de la choza, la abrió y dándole una última mirada a uno de sus seres más queridos pensó tristemente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta "Aunque nunca vuelva a verlos, es lo mejor para todos".

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

-Hermana- repitió el chico mirándola con una determinación sobrecogedora- Tengo algo importante que decirte-

-¿Es una trampa de Naraku?- replicó la exterminadora sin saber qué pensar.

-No, he venido por mi cuenta. Él no sabe que estoy aquí.- dijo sonriéndole con nostalgia.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-No tengo mucho tiempo, así que te lo diré de una vez. Naraku encontró el último fragmento de la perla de Shikón-

-¿Qué¿Cómo¿Dónde?-

-En el norte, un monstruo que atacaba al clan de los lobos lo contenía, estoy seguro de que para estos momentos el fragmento ya es suyo-

-Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que ese monstruo tenía el último fragmento?-

-Estoy seguro de que ese monstruo tenía un fragmento, y por lo que dijo Naraku, creo que era el último que le faltaba para completar la perla de Shikón-

-¿Por qué me dices esto?-

-¡Porque no permitiré que ese maldito demonio se salga con la suya!- exclamó el chico con una notoria furia.

-Si es verdad lo que dices no hay mucho que podamos hacer para detenerlo. Con la perla de Shikón sus poderes serán inalcanzables…- replicó con desesperanza la exterminadora.

-Es cierto, pero eso será sólo si consigue toda la perla…-

-Pero si hace un momento dijiste…-

-Esto es lo que quiero decir…- la interrumpió Kohaku sacando una daga mientras Sango se ponía en una posición defensiva. Sin embargo para su sorpresa, la daga no la hirió. Kohaku en realidad había hecho un mediano corte en su propia espalda cerca del hombro izquierdo.

-¿Pero qué haces¡¿Estás loco?!- gritó Sango sin entender el por qué de la acción de su hermano menor.

Este puso su mano derecha en su espalda y sacó el fragmento que Naraku le había incrustado allí.

-Tómalo hermana, así Naraku no tendrá todos los fragmentos…- dijo sonriéndole con tristeza.

-¡No me lo puedes dar¡Si lo haces morirás!-exclamó Sango desesperada mientras corría a donde se encontraba su hermano y lo sostenía antes de que este cayera al suelo.

-Hermana… tómalo por… favor-Cada vez a Kohaku se le dificultaba más hablar.

Sango tomó el fragmento, pero en vez de guardarlo, intentó volver a incrustarlo en la espalda de su querido hermano menor, pero éste la detuvo…

-¡No lo… hagas!... Estoy… cansado de ser… un esclavo de Naraku…-sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas mientras cogía las manos de su hermana y las ponía en su pecho mientras ella le sostenía la cabeza con dulzura-No puedo vivir más… sabiendo lo… que hice… traicioné a…mis seres queridos…-

-¡Todo fue culpa de Naraku!- replicó la exterminadora sintiendo que el alma se le desgarraba por dentro –Ese maldito es el culpable, no tu…-

-Eso no… importa ahora… Si vivo… seguiré siendo su… esclavo…pero… si muero dándote el fragmento… estaré en paz conmigo mismo… y al menos habré reparado…

Un poco de todo… el…daño que…hice…-

-¡NO¡NO¡NO¡No puedes dejarme¡No puedo perderte a ti también¡Eres solo un niño!-decía Sango totalmente descontrolada y con lágrimas fluyendo como manantiales por sus ojos- ¡Eres mi hermanito¡No soy una buena hermana!… no pude… protegerte…

-Por favor…hermanita…déjame …tener… una… muerte digna… no..me niegues… mi libertad…- dijo mirándola con ojos suplicantes que reflejaba su anhelo de ser libre.

Sango sentía que se quemaba por dentro, era un dolor mucho más profundo que cualquier herida que hubiese sufrido antes… y ahora era peor, porque había comprendido que Kohaku tenía razón… la única forma de librarse del control de Naraku era la muerte…

-Kohaku, mi querido hermano menor…-susurró mientras le daba un tierno beso en la frente como señal de que respetaba su desición.

-Hermana…-Alcanzó a susurrar Kohaku antes de que sus ojos se cerraran para siempre. Entonces sus brazos cayeron inertes a ambos lados y Sango supo que había muerto…

-No permitiré que tu sacrificio sea en vano… Protegeré este fragmento con mi vida… Ahora descansa en paz hermanito- Susurró mientras apretaba fuertemente el fragmento en su mano, mientras veía con un sentimiento contradictorio, mezcla de alegría y tristeza, cómo su hermano había muerto con una sonrisa en la cara… finalmente había alcanzado su libertad.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí acaba el séptimo capi. No les prometo que el siguiente va estar listo la próxima semana, porque por culpa de la infección tuve que faltar algunos días a clase, y me tengo que poner al día... Me esforzaré por actualizarlo tan pronto como pueda._**

**_Por cierto, alguno de ustedes me podría decir cómo se le llama a las camas de los japoneses? Esas que están en el suelo?_**

**_Quiero darles las gracias por leer mi fic y por todos los reviews que me han dejado. También quiero pedirles disculpas por no responder hoy sus reviews y por haberme demorado tanto en acualizar. Les prometo que mañana saco tiempo y respondo los reviews._**

**_Los aprecio mucho y les mando mis mejores deseos._**

**_Un abrazo para todos!_**


End file.
